Beautiful Dreamer
by Pass The Message
Summary: Ashley wants to be the best Pokemon Coordinator and sought to become one. She's also however, interested only in cute pokemon. So years in advance, she asked Professor Oak, requesting for a cute pokemon as her Starter someday. Years later, she got a Pikachu...and here's where it all begins. Fem!Ash Warning: Relationships at Johto onwards with R-18
1. Chapter 1

The Dreamer of Beauty: Ash Ketchum!

Ever since she was little, Ashley 'Ash' Ketchum wanted to be a Coordinator since she didn't like living a life of nothing but Gym Battles and League Battles. Nothing new and nothing different. In other words, BORING. She wanted something new for her career choice. So on choosing career prospects involving Pokemon, she chose to be a coordinator. Two rounds involving beauty and one round in battle. Easy enough. Not much fighting involved anyway.

And so, she studied all she needed to know as a Coordinator by chatting on the internet with other coordinators...some told her that she needed to care for her pokemon as appearance is also points. Fur, feathers, skin and scales must be in tip-top condition in regards to color brightness, texture and appearance. Some taught her how to care, some taught her how to make the ideal healthy pokemon, etc...but a mysterious chatmate...sent her the whole package. But this mysterious chatmate also revealed that he is a bit sad about her choice but wished her well anyway.

This person would rather she be a Trainer.

Who is this guy?

At least he sent her all she wanted to know, and studied hard. With her mother's help in the kitchen, she learned how to make pokemon food and medicine, and all she needed to know about Pokemon of Kanto Region and moves they can possibly learn...and how much points they are at Contests. She also made requests to Professor Oak that when her time comes, she wanted a female pokemon. Any is OK as long as it's a girl and cute. She got a reply to see if he can find a female volunteer in his Reserve so they'll have to wait and see if he has one so Ash was hopeful.

Years passed by...Ash saw high potential in Eevee for her chances in Pokemon Contests, making her want to catch a lot of Eevees and make sure they grow up beautiful and strong and by then, she can't afford to be picky. Any Eevee will do dammit. She also physically trained herself hard to be athletic and a good swimmer before she becomes age 10.

And so...

Years later, Ash sported an athletic figure and taller than any of her peers by a head, yet dressed in cute clothes, and she arrived with other Trainer Hopefuls, three of whom, are all boys, she was the only girl in the bunch.

'Alright everyone, ready for your starters?' Professor Oak said to the Trainers.

'Yes!'

'Hang on a minute, there's four of us here!' Gary Oak, Professor Oak's grandson pointed out. 'Does that mean one of us will not get a pokemon?'

'Not quite, all of you will get a pokemon.' said Professor Oak. 'Had all of you chosen to become Trainers, and with only three starters available, I would make all four of you take a long exam and whoever gets 90% and above will earn the right to get a starter. But because Ashley chose to be a Coordinator, not a Trainer, the rules can be bent, allowing me to give away four starters that is not a Kanto Local.' he explained as he took out a pokeball with a bolt sign on it, and out came a Pikachu. 'Here Ash, as you requested years ago, anyone as long as they're cute but I gotta warn you about Pikachu...he hates being in a Pokeball and he WILL show it.' he cringed. 'I think I'm immune by now.'

'Thanks Professor!' Ash chimed as she took out a sweet poffin and gave it to Pikachu who sniffed before taking and munching.

'And I modified your pokedex so it shows your identity and license as a Coordinator.' Professor Oak continued as he gave Ash her white Pokedex and five pokeballs. 'Just remember, Pikachu hates pokeballs or he will give you quite a shock.'

'Er...right...'

'Now then, to our Trainer Hopefuls...first come, first serve,' Professor Oak grinned as he glanced at the remaining pokeballs. 'May the quickest hands...win.'

All hell broke loose.

'...is it always like this every year?' Ash asked Professor Oak blandly.

'I'm afraid so Ash.' Professor Oak sighed as Pikachu climbed up to her shoulder. 'That and nobody likes...a Charmander so everyone competes to get a Bulbasaur and Squirtle. But all us professors agreed on our regions' Starters years ago, I can't change the selections without all Regional Professors agreeing.'

'That's sad.' Ash sighed, feeling sorry for the fire pokemon. 'With a little patience, Charizard is a big asset.'

'Well, kids aren't exactly known for their patience, aren't they?'

xxx

And so...

'So Pikachu, unlike those battle-loving barbarians, we will compete in our battles...the battles of beauty and appreciation!' Ash cried as they left Professor Oak's Mansion. 'We will be beautiful and cute in everyone's eyes and become Kanto's best team!' she chimed as she cuddled Pikachu. 'I'll make a great Pikachu out of you yet!' Pikachu looked puzzled.

Exactly HOW is she gonna do that?

'Well, let's start by traveling the world first to find us a great team.' said Ash. 'We need five more friends to compete in Pokemon Contests.'

She and Pikachu got greeted by her mother and her mom's friends whom she got to support Ash...before leaving Pallet Town. But FIRST...

'OK Pikachu, pick we'll do a taste-testing.' Ash told him as they got home. 'Everyone likes sweets but a Pokemon has favorite food somewhere that isn't sweet. We also have cold water ready incase the spicy one isn't to your liking, or quickly eat a sweet one if you hate the bitter one.' she chuckled as they got an icy cold pitcher ready complete with ice cubes.

Pikachu twitched before sampling each Poffin. He already got the sweet ones, so there's sour, spicy, bitter, and combinations of flavors.

In the end, he likes the Sour-Sweet one, and Ash gave the rest away to her mother who would craftily leave it around Professor Oak's Reserve. They left home well-prepared, and set on their journey to find teammates before thinking of entering Contests. Teammates in question? Ash has it all planned out. She wanted to catch Eevees to evolve into Espeon, Flareon and Glaceon before finding others as the three Eevees are her top priority.

Her Destination is Stonetown thus, at Evolution Mountains.

It's also where Eevee can be found locally!

'OK Pikachu...on our Journey to Stonetown, I'll be teaching you moves.' Ash told Pikachu. 'Our travels will be difficult and full of fights, not just contests, so we have to be strong. Wild Pokemon and Pokemon Thieves are on our top of worry lists, so we must be strong to protect ourselves before we win contests.' she said. 'We gotta survive first, OK?'

'Pika!'

'So we'll be camping in Viridian Forest for training and getting you in top shape while lounging at Viridian City during the night.'

They made their March for Viridian City to secure a room in the Pokemon Center before starting training at the forest. There, Ash trained him in learning physical moves and evasion moves she could think of, before teaching him an electric attack he didn't know. In the meantime, she caught a Pidgeotto, seeing potential in feathers. That and she may need his Pidgeot Form to fly long distances once she trains him hard enough.

That, and they head to deal with Team Rocket on their first night in Viridian.

Satisfied, they left Viridian City after a month of training hard, and conditioning Pikachu and Pidgeotto and feeding them pokeblocks and Poffins.

En route for Pewter City, she met Misty, a girl who has a passion for Water Pokemon...and HATES bugs, and had quite the lung power even on a cute Caterpie...and her screams alarmed the local Spearow...

Needless to say, they ran for it before Ash got a chance to ask Pikachu to shock the flock senseless.

'At this rate, you will NOT last long outside a city, seriously.' Ash gasped out as they were now in Pewter City after making a run for it.

'But I hate bugs, I hate them all!' Misty wailed. 'They're icky and DISGUSTING!' she gasped out.

'...whatever...I could use a shower and do my laundry.' Ash sighed tiredly, her shoulders drooping.

'So are you a Pokemon Trainer Ash?' Misty asked Ash as they walked towards the Pokemon Center together.

'Ewww no! I'm a Pokemon Coordinator!' Ash huffed. 'Pikachu and I, along with our future teammates will win our battles through beauty, grace and charm! I have to find teammates, and train for a year before I dare to participate in a contest. Better sure than sorry! My Team and I will someday be famous as the youngest beauties of Kanto Region before we make our name known in other regions!' she cried in fierce determination complete with a background of erupting volcanoes, causing Misty to sweatdrop.

'Eh, right...' Misty sweatdropped.

'What about you Misty?' Ash asked the redhead. 'What do you want to be?'

'I want to be known as the world's famous Water Pokemon Master but I'm starting from scratch.' said Misty. 'All I have on me are Staryu and Starmie.' she said. 'It's hard to find Water Pokemon in Kanto.'

'Well I know at least one place.' said Ash. 'Go to Stonetown where I'm going. Pokemon who can be evolved with Water Stones are found around Mt. Evolution.' Misty's eyes flashed at this.

'Really?!' she gasped out. 'I'm going with you!' ohhh she wanted a Vaporeon, a pokemon her Gym doesn't have yet!

She'll get one come hell or high waters.

* * *

A:N- I know there's only one round each for Beauty and Battle but in my story, Beauty is two rounds.


	2. Hard at Work

Hard at Work

For two more months, Ash and Misty traveled together to Stonetown in hopes of catching Eevees while training their current pokemon hard.

They had to deal with a Samurai Wannabe, Misty trying to make sure Ash does NOT get in trouble with Clefairy for stealing one Moonstone from them, rescuing a Charmander on a stormy night and when its Trainer turned out to be a jackass, it's heartbroken face after dealing with Damian was what made the girls adopt it and Ash trained it hard before sending him to Professor Oak as it's trainer was cruel and irresponsible. And because that Charmander had quite a history, they were sure its personality will change when it evolves. So for now, they trained it hard before forking him over to the professor and hopefully, he gets a responsible and kind trainer to avoid a 'hard time' should he become Charmeleon.

Professor Oak agreed to keep Charmander happy to recover from Damien's cruelty. Verbal cruelty is worse than physical, especially towards those with gentle hearts. In fact, he considered letting Charmander recover with her mother's mothering.

Then they had to deal with a gang of delinquent Squirtle causing vandalism and thefts. They had to battle them to get their respect and convince them to change their ways, and Misty wanted a Squirtle in her collection...so she had to make the most effort. Misty won the Squirtle Leader's respect and joined her team.

In Acupaulo, an injured Horsea warned anyone it could about something that only Pikachu understood and wrote down what it said. Tentacool and Tentacruel angrily attacked the city after a Hotel Construction with Underwater Facilities destroyed their home so the city was a wreck and everyone left town...Misty adopted the Horsea out of pity so that makes four teammates on her part.

En route to Fuchsia City by the Mountains, a group of Dam Builders were at a loss due to Diglett hindering Dam construction by their burrowings and annoying the builders each chance they get. Ash just laughed and gave the Diglett some berries, telling them to plant and raise them as trees so pokemon have access to food...and keep up the good work annoying the builders.

Misty found it strange that Ash helped out **Diglett**, not the people.

'Well, Pikachu says Digletts are more important than some dumb Dam.' said Ash. 'Sure we need a Dam for water energy potential but what if it breaks? A flashflood will occur, endangering both human AND pokemon. Diglett knows that so they're being pesky, drive the builders nuts until they give up. They should build a Dam in places where a potential disaster cannot harm anybody when it DOES happen.'

'Oh...that makes sense...'

'See, these trainers' pokemon are not coming out either.' Ash pointed out as they looked on ahead as frustrated trainers are ordering their stubborn pokemon who refuse to come out. 'They know full well of the imminent danger of the Dam as well. Well, let's leave them to it. Those builders are sooo gonna lose.' she said with a haughty air.

'Well, let's hope this doesn't escalate to bad levels at least.' Misty deadpanned as they continued to Fuchsia City for a much-deserved rest and stocking, dealing with the idiot trio time and again, and then there's a Pokemon Center with a frustrated Nurse Joy who is frustrated as the Pokeball Transporter isn't working. Dr. Akihabara tried fixing it but found a virus as someone obviously hacked into the system causing haywire and must be fixed within Cyberspace and asked the girls for their help while he assists them in the fixing from the real world.

Problem? Nurse Joy hired another Vaccine Specialist when she got wind of the Virus...not knowing of the people inside Cyberspace...and they got nearly killed for it! If not for Porygon, they were goners.

Then at Stonetown...this was the first step to the goal of the girls.

'Finally, Stonetown...' Misty sighed as she could already have a Vaporeon in her grasp. 'That Vaporeon is soon in my reach!' she sighed blissfully in dreamy bliss. 'How about you Ash? What kind of evolutions do you want for your Eevees?' she asked Ash.

'Well, I'd want a Flareon, Espeon and Glaceon.' said Ash. Flareon, Misty could understand but what are the other two? Seeing question marks on Misty's head, Ash answered for her as they were in their hotel rooms, feeding their pokemon pokeblocks and their favorite poffins to wash down the spicy and bitter blocks. Before they talked, they let the pokemon finish their food first before going back to their pokeballs while Ash tuned on the TV for Pikachu. 'There are recent discoveries of other Eevee Evolutions.' she told Misty. 'Espeon evolves during the day when an Eevee and a trainer has a great friendship relationship. And at night, Eevee becomes Umbreon. These two evolutions require a strong bond and relationship for both to happen in the right circumstance. As for Glaceon, I have to go to Sinnoh's Route 217 north of Eterna City, the coldest place in the world. I have to train Eevee there till it evolves to become Glaceon.'

'And how come nobody knows that yet?!' Misty spluttered out in marvel.

'Well, it happened like this.' said Ash. 'Some trainers reported that their Eevees evolved unusual evolutions that weren't Flareon, Vaporeon and Jolteon which was what everyone knows. Then their names came to light. The Scientific Community are absolutely baffled and asked these Trainers to volunteer their pokemon over and study the new evolutions and the circumstances that caused it to happen. Then theories are made. A girl was great friends with her Eevee and kept it as a pet at home that became Espeon by day, and an adult got an Umbreon at night. And they insisted they didn't do anything, they just had a great relationship with their Eevees. So scientists thought that just like baby pokemon, these two evolutions are possible with relationship levels on different times of the day.'

'So these two, with the help of the scientists, trained their new pokemon just to see what skills they can possibly learn and determining their nature.' Ash continued. 'Espeon is a Psychic Type and a Sun Pokemon and Umbreon the Moonlight Pokemon who can learn Dark and Ghost attacks as long as it can be done of course. As for Glaceon, a man who owned one said he was training his team in Route 217 because he wanted some Ice Pokemon and wanted to know what he'll be up against. Next thing he knew, his Eevee which was at a high level became a Glaceon. It was in chat forums in the net and now Eevee fans went crazy.' she chuckled. 'Flareon, Espeon and Glaceon are the cutest evolutions I'd want in my team.' she squealed.

'Great, now I want a Glaceon too.' Misty choked out. 'Water and Ice would be really great.'

'Well, let's go catch Eevees!' Ash chimed as the two girls set off early in the morning to catch Eevees after breakfast. They caught five in total. Misty and Ash bought a Fire and Water Stone which they kept in their possessions to train their Eevees...at Sinnoh Region.

They took an Airship Ride for Sinnoh and it took them a week to get there. They trained their Eevees in the Forest for skills that can only be learned as Eevees, before using their stones to have their Flareon and Vaporeon. Then upon training their other Eevees hard at close to peak, they traveled to Route 217 at Ice Rock, had them battle their teammates in order to become Glaceons while Ash's remaining Eevee remained in its pokeball...and craftily lets it out during daytime but tucked away at sundown the whole night in the pokeball.

Eventually, she got that Espeon she wanted as they went back home to Kanto and train their teams hard and got them learning all skills they could learn...and when the year almost ended, they got a Dragonite delivering them an invitation to meet the 'World's Greatest Pokemon Master' on New Island.

Espeon's Future Sight ability alarmed Pikachu who wrote a warning to the girls. They're in for trouble than they could handle but in the end, it will turn out well.

'Uh-oh...' Misty croaked out. 'I'm not sure if I want to go.' she told Ash as they looked at Espeon's prediction.

'I know but we'll allow this to happen Misty.' said Ash. 'Mewtwo is a product of Greed and Dark Ambition. He escaped the clutches of the jerk who funded his birth to have his power. He'll need a clone of Espeon to warn him of danger about Team Rocket so we should help him out even if he DOES attack at first. Humans really didn't give him a good impression.' she sighed as she knelt beside Espeon. 'Are you OK with that Espeon? A clone of you will go to Mewtwo if only to help him avoid Team Rocket. Nobody deserves capture and enslavement by Team Rocket anyday.' Espeon nodded.

'Let's take out all our teams and inform them of the situation!' Misty cried as they took out their pokeballs and released their Pokemon...and had Espeon tell them the situation and they made it their mission to convince Mewtwo that not all humans are bad, cruel and greedy.

They were lucky to have an Espeon that got them prepared in advance.

xxx

And so...

New Island by Pidgeot Express...

'That, was just NASTY.' Ash griped as they flew through a brewing storm and managed to get there before it rained.

'Thank god for Espeon.' Misty giggled. 'We got here BEFORE it rained. You have it bad because you're wearing a white dress Ash.' she said. 'If you got wet, people can see your underwear!' she said to the brunette's embarrassment.

'Yeah, really close.' Ash griped out as they quickly got inside where poor Nurse Joy under Hypnotism greeted them...

* * *

A:N- I know this seems rushed, but I'm not into writing Training Camp days! I'll write a more broad storyline when the Kanto Plot is over


	3. The Vengeful Pokemon

The Vengeful Pokemon

Ash and Misty are the first trainers to arrive by Pidgeot Express, and released their Pokemon out...but Misty did not release Staryu but she released her Glaceon. Her Glaceon is male and Ash's Glaceon was female after all. As the first two to come, their Water Pokemon hogged the pools after giving everyone dinner. Soon, other Trainers came. Three older teens, two boys, one girl, and they also released their pokemon and had dinner at the table.

However...

Ash's Pidgeot approached the other Pidgeot...and performed a Courtship Dance!

'Er Ash?' Misty whispered as they watched in amusement. 'That wasn't in Espeon's predictions.'

'Yeah but it's cute!' Ash giggled. 'Pidgeot is a clear stud, I raised him to be a beauty. The other Pidgeot is reciprocating the dance!' she said excitedly. 'Ohhh I can picture it now...if that lady's trainer and I agreed, those two would live peacefully in the forest and raise a nest of baby Pidgeys.'

'Hey girls, whose Pidgeot is that?' the guy in an orange tracksuit approached them. 'He's in great shape!' he said, admiring Ash's Pidgeot's size, and his glossy, bright feathers. Moreover the two younger girls arrived here first and that was saying something.

'That gorgeous hunk is mine.' Ash told him, looking proudly at her Pidgeot. 'Say, if our Pidgeots really like each other, how about we release them so they can start a family?' she suggested. 'Humans have no place in a pokemon's love story and desire to be with each other if they find a mate. It's THEIR story to write and be happy.'

'I suppose but that's if they keep staying together all night.' said the guy in amusement as the Pidgeots were _very busy with each other_. 'I'll be sad to see her go if they like each other.' he said, scratching his head. 'But it can't be helped.'

Just then, Espeon gave them the warning as the girls braced themselves as Nurse Joy announced Mewtwo's Arrival...

'Ash, you sure we're gonna be OK?' Misty asked Ash nervously.

'I hope so...prediction or no prediction, we must ensure the cloning happens...and while the part will be done by itself, we must do something about part two...although that fat moron will make our job harder.' Ash sighed wryly as Fergus challenged Mewtwo only to be easily defeated. 'Apparently nobody told him only another psychic or ghost can stand a chance. Espeon's good but our purpose here is different.' they let the older trainers argue with Mewtwo while they just watched from the sidelines...as all hell broke loose. Coincidentally, the older boys have a Venusaur and a Blastoise.

But when it came for Charizard's battle...Ash's Pidgeot approached her. '...you want to fight Charizard Pidgeot?' Pidgeot nodded. '...he's bound to be fast. So be twice as fast and be sharp, OK?' she whispered as her pokemon nodded with her team cheering Pidgeot on because they planned everything out.

'So, a bird against a fire pokemon?' Mewtwo chuckled. 'Very well. We'll see how it fares...' and the battle began.

'I would not diss Pidgeot if I were you.' said Ash with a smile. 'Surprises come in packages and with something special and precious to him on the line and his teammates and friends cheering for him, Pidgeot will do his hardest to win.' she said as she glanced meaningfully at the other Pidgeot who looked worried for hers.

'Special indeed.' Mewtwo scoffed. He has no belief in relationships whatsoever. With his powers, he looked into needed minds since the bird was greatly confident of his abilities. Indeed, his Trainer trained him well and spent time with all her pokemon, teaching them all she knew for them to learn and work hard on. Her and her friend's pokemon are at a very high level which would make good additions to his clone army...

But wait...

What is THIS?!

The two girls knew in advance what they're in for in New Island through their Espeon, and agreed to come along if only to have a clone Espeon in helping him detect Team Rocket's presence with it's Future Sight Ability while convincing not all humans are bad and humans and pokemon can be friends and family too and take their chance when Mew arrives...and the brunette will willingly DIE to drive the point home, as she knew the pokemon's tears will revive her anyway?

What in blazes is this?!

Indeed, her Pidgeot put up quite a fight with the pokemon by the pools cheering him on and he performed with grace and beauty...and he was the only one to finish his match and win, but with some injury. Ash quickly tended to his injuries with medicine and he was as good as new.

'So that's one battle won from your side...therefore you still have lost to me.' said Mewtwo as he summoned his pokeballs. 'I will now claim my prize...your Pokemon!'

Clearly, the two girls didn't do anything...and so did their pokemon. The other humans didn't notice as they were too busy scrambling to save their pokemon. A futile effort.

This somewhat annoyed Mewtwo even if the girls meant well in helping him, because nobody deserved Team Rocket who caused his warped views of the world when there's more to the world.

With that...why not he take the brunette too? After all...messing with predictions is somewhat fun isn't it? And they were gone.

"This isn't in the plans!" Misty swore as she sneaked away in the chaos. She went for the lab to wait before rescuing their pokemon.

xxx

'Eek!' Ash gasped out as she fell into a bed on the bedroom. 'OK...this isn't in Espeon's predictions...'

'Maybe you have forgotten that I am a psychic.' Mewtwo smirked as he personally pinned her down on the bed. Ash indeed looked sheepish.

'Maybe I did. I trusted Espeon's predictions and never saw the possibility that you'll do a little mind-reading on us.' Ash sighed rather casually, not caring about the situation. 'Now that you know...what will you do?' she asked him with a small smile. 'Look further Mewtwo...we have all time in the world.' and she stared straight into his eyes and gently placed her hands on the sides of his head. 'Your world is too small and you decided it's _that_ small. With your power...travel my memories.' she urged as she felt a force in her mind strong enough to knock her out.

Mewtwo appeared in her memories...and as a third person, he watched. Raised by her mother but no father. But when old enough to ask where her father is, her mother evasively said he's on a Pokemon Journey and isn't done yet. Before school, she would see children with their fathers and how it was not fair that everyone has a father and she didn't.

Yet for some strange reason...no pictures of her father at home. She couldn't find one anywhere! But in the attic was her mother's old diary.

She has no father.

She was born from a love affair gone wrong with a bad man and Delia cut herself loose before she gets into deeper trouble with her boyfriend and his company, and never told him she was pregnant...and raised Ash on her own to be a good girl and everything her father wasn't. Reeling from the truth at age eight from the fact that her father was a bad man as Professor Oak convinced her to break up with him for her own good.

She hid her heartbreak that she really had no father and dove into her studies and changed her dreams.

She despised being a Pokemon Trainer who were no different from Pokemon Collectors. She aimed to be a Coordinator instead who fights with beauty and grace with little battle involved after training. She traveled all over Kanto with Misty, got to places, training, and adding insult to injury in the mountains towards the builders as she rewarded Diglett for their work and 'keep annoying the builders' due to the danger the Dam posed and only Diglett could stop the danger in a crafty yet peaceful way without violence since she didn't like fighting much and would rather have little to do with it while focusing more on her pokemon's growth while ensuring her Eevee evolve into the evolutions she hoped for because they were cute. Misty on the other hand, had great fear of bugs and love and passion for water pokemon with a determination to prove herself to her older and beautiful sisters who keep making fun of her and putting her down as the 'runt of the family' thus she was left out in everything so she was out to prove her worth that she's more than just a runt.

The two girls became fast friends and enjoyed caring for and training their pokemon. If not in training, they go to events and occasions...dealing with the idiot trio bent on stealing Ash's Pikachu, they get sent flying as usual...Misty joked that if they started drinking shots and took a shot each time they sent Team Rocket flying, they'd be hospitalized by the end of it.

Ash however, dismissed the three idiots as if they were nothings not worth her team's effort. They were too weak and stupid but they did have fun in whose turn was it to send them flying...and when Dragonite gave them his invitation...Espeon made his prediction as he saw the future with his Sight, and they planned well indeed, taking his side while hoping they could also change his warped views of hatred.

When it was done, Mewtwo got out of her memories and she was unconscious beneath him.

He forced her to wake up.

'So you are on my side.' said Mewtwo as she gained consciousness. 'Long before it even began.'

'What do you think?' Ash chimed. 'My world is also small. I've just getting started making my world grow bigger. You should too with your new friends.'

'I'm more interested in other things than friends...but for now I shall claim my prizes.' and he was gone.

Ash set out to get herself back to Misty since there's a door...maybe this room was Nurse Joy's room? Then the castle and facilities vanished...leaving them on open space on the ground.

Indeed as she found her way to the others, the Originals are back, rescued by Misty while she said that Mewtwo took the clones away as his prizes and practically...marooned them on the island and not after knocking the others out, and erased their memories.

Only Misty and their Team are awake, and remembered eveything.

'So now what?' Misty asked her. 'Plans changed by a whole lot of margin.'

'At least I didn't die for it as Espeon predicted.' Ash giggled as Mew showed up before them. 'Mew!' Mew spoke to them before bidding them goodbye. Ash handed Pikachu a paper and pen and when Pikachu translated...the girls smiled.

Mew thanked them for changing Mewtwo and offered to protect him as he learns more about their world in order to protect himself better and he sent them back to mainland with a burst of his power.

Smiling, the two girls went off for their next stop...Pallet Town. There's nothing for them in Kanto anymore anyway. Nothing interesting. Next was Misty getting a Pokedex as a Trainer in order to be able to join the Whirl Cup in the Orange Islands.

The only one with loss was Pidgeot. His crush forgot about him.


	4. A Brief Vacation

A Brief Vacation

After the Incident in New Island, Ash wanted to go home to her mother before starting their next journey to Orange Islands. Upon arrival at home, the girls saw Ash's mother having a barbecue with Char...meleon.

'Mom, I'm home with a friend!' Ash called out to her mother. 'Nice to see you grow up too Charmeleon!' she called out to the pokemon she once had while inwardly worried if he is causing trouble for her mother.

'Welcome back, honey!' Delia chimed as Charmeleon greeted her home. 'Charmie and I are just getting ready for our holiday together! Why not join us?'

'Yay!'

'So how's your journey sweetheart? I'm sure you and your friend had a great time together.' said Delia as the two girls sat down.

'Ehehe, we were too busy training our pokemon mom.' said Ash. 'Better be safe than sorry. I want my pokemon to be strong showmen first before we enter our first contest. We'll be traveling again after a holiday as well...for Orange Islands, then the Whirl Islands before I enter a contest in Kanto.'

'I see dear, well, it's summer now isn't it?' Delia smiled. 'Sun, the sand and the sea!' she squealed. 'The beaches in the islands are just wonderful! Take your time!'

'Yes mom!' the girls took out their Pokemon, releasing a plethora of mostly small pokemon and one large one and Flareon, being a Fire Pokemon took a shine to Charmeleon, a fellow Fire Pokemon. Delia cooed on how gorgeous the pokemon were, as expected of being 'raised by Coordinators' although Misty wasn't one but, oh well. What matters is that her pokemon are absolutely gorgeous.

However, she sent Staryu and Starmie home as there's no telling what she may find-and catch-in Orange and Whirl Islands. After enjoying a great barbecue in the backyard along with some pokemon food for the pokemon, they set their Pokemon loose for a vacation in Professor Oak's Reserve, so it was one heck of a parade to the Reserve as they walked there with the townspeople marveling at their pokemon with good reason, before heading for Professor Oak's place.

'Hello Ash! It's been a year!' Professor Oak greeted. 'So what brings you to my lab?'

'Well, we're here for a Pokedex for Misty Professor.' said Ash. 'She needs a license so she can join the Orange League and Whirl Cup in Whirl Islands. She already has her own team, so no worries there.'

'Her own team? Let me see.' said Professor Oak. 'She at least must have three Pokemon as per the rules of any tournament.' he said.

'OK, come out guys!' Misty cried as she took out her Pokemon. Without Staryu and Starmie, she only has Vaporeon, Glaceon and Squirtle left.

'Oho! I guess you girls flew to Sinnoh to evolve a Glaceon eh?' Professor Oak chuckled.

'Have you guys finally figured that part out?' Ash asked him. 'It'd be a pain to travel to Sinnoh for a Glaceon.'

'Yes...it appears that Eevee evolves into their many forms when close to a particularly strong radiation of elements such as using stones to evolve.' said Professor Oak. 'The Ice Rock in Route 217 has such power to make Eevee a Glaceon, so now it's a well-guarded and protected place for people who wanted Glaceons.'

'Heeee...'

'Well, Misty has three members so she's good to go.' said Professor Oak as he used a camera and took a photo of Misty before formatting it into a Pokedex. 'Errr what's your last name?'

'Waterflower.'

'Right...all set now Misty.' said Professor Oak as he gave Misty her Pokedex. 'You're good to go.'

'Thanks Professor Oak!' Misty chimed as she got her Pokedex. She can now participate in competitions!

They enjoyed a peaceful vacation with no Team Rocket...who's still stranded on the island and they stayed at Pallet Town for three days, before leaving for the Orange Islands...this time, with Charmeleon in tow and left Flareon to her mother for company. As plans to complete Charmeleon and Charizard's training while she has the chance. Flareon's Training was complete, Charmeleon and Charizard's isn't. Once Charizard fully evolves, she would keep him as a powerhouse along with Pidgeot. And then clad in clothes good for Tropics, they set off on an Airship for Orange Archipelago.

There, they made a stop in Valencia Islands.

'The beach~!' Misty squealed. 'Sun, sand, surf and Fun!'

'Er...how about we sign up first?' Ash deadpanned. 'And our time here will be short since there's only four Gyms in this place.'

'Eh right but after we sign up, let's have a day out at the beach!' Misty cried in excitement. 'It's been years since I was last to one and I'm getting sick and tired of swimming pools in my Gym!'

'Careful not to get burned Misty...I hear redheads get sunburns faster than anyone else.' said Ash.

'Oh, poopie, that's just a stupid myth!' Misty scoffed. 'Whoever spread that rumor is just jealous!'

'If you're sure...' Ash chuckled. 'Let's get started and Charmeleon, be careful of Water OK?' she told Charmeleon who nodded. 'I'll make lunch, please stay with the other pokemon...especially Togepi.'

'Char!' and Charmeleon joined his new teammates, set on making sand constructs while babysitting Togepi...and Pidgeot is being a birdy bulldozer, bringing more sand for them to play with, while Misty's pokemon swam with her in the sea. While cooking lunch with Charmeleon's occasional assistance when her fire was weakening. She made everyone's favorite foods before making their lunches. And Misty...miraculously did NOT get sunburn because she was waaaay underwater with a small mouthpiece she uses for breathing.

'Wow, you really didn't get a burn!' Ash whistled.

'Tsk, tsk tsk.' Misty wagged her pruny finger. 'I'm way underwater where there's little sun to give me a burn! All I'd get is a minor tan and that's it!'

'Well, as a Cerulean Gym Leader, you'd be very skilled in anything water-related.' "Moreover she has a breathing tool down there so yeah, she'll never get burned." Ash sweatdropped. Underwater normal for Misty was 30 feet under. Sure there's some sun but down there, it's just light that will not cause sunburn but she'll still tan. 'Anyway lunch is ready and after that, we'll go to the hotel for some rest. Everyone played hard today!'

xxx

Hotel...

'Hey Ash...' Misty mused as they were in the showers together.

'Yeah?'

'How on earth...did you get so tall and ehem, grow up early?' Misty asked her friend who was way taller and toned than she is, and she has bigger assets. 11 is the start of puberty...but this is ridiculous!

'Oh, this?' Ash knew her shape would get attention so she always wore cute, empire-waist dresses that hid her figure and sports bras. 'I figured that if I would work hard to make a really beautiful team, I should be beautiful too, if only in body at least.' she said. 'I trained hard physically everyday, and ate a lot than I can stomach and drank milk...and you got this.' she grinned. 'And I hide it in dresses. I'm not ready for boyfriends yet. My dreams come first, love can wait!'

'You're saying that now.' Misty deadpanned. 'You won't know when it'll hit you, you know?'

'Yeah but no means no so no.' said Ash curtly before shuddering. 'I hear people in love tend to be idiots around those they like and make a fool of themselves...there's no way I'm embarrassing myself in public even if it's about a good thing...I'd rather be an idiot in private!' Misty rolled her eyes.

'Yeah, right and I like bugs.' she said sarcastically.

xxx

After their Hotel Rest, they stocked up on Pokeblocks at the Pokemon Center when Nurse Joy called their attention. 'Ladies, you have a message from Professor Oak!' she called out as the two girls paused and went to the rosette.

'A message?' Ash questioned.

'Yes.' she said. 'He asks if you two could do him a favor and go to Professor Ivy here in Valencia Islands.' said Nurse Joy. 'And bring back something she would give you to his lab. He would have told you himself but you girls left as quick as you could.'

'OK!'

xxx

The Laboratory...

Professor Ivy is a very attractive yet sleepy-looking woman with nerdy-looking triplets behind her.

'We're the girls sent by Professor Oak Professor Ivy.' said Misty. 'I'm Misty and she's Ash.'

'Nice to meet you girls.' said Professor Ivy. 'Come inside.' she said as she welcomed the girls in and told the triplets to get them refreshments. 'So girls, I heard from Professor Oak that you're here for the Orange League and Whirl Cup.'

'Well, Misty is.' said Ash. 'It's personal on her part though.' well, being the youngest and not as pretty as her sisters made her their butt monkey for years and gave her one heck of an Inferiority Complex with a fire to prove them wrong. That and someday, she too, can be beautiful and famous. Ash didn't have siblings being an only...illegitimate child but having siblings would have been fun if only they're not picking on you. She helped Misty because she was serious about her goals. If she wasn't, she would have left her and not waste her time.

'I see but dear, competitions are for fun, not for personal reasons.' said Professor Ivy to Misty. 'Having goals is OK but the most important part is relaxing and having fun because if you are so focused on your goals while you have a match, the pressure will overwhelm you leading to erratic or poor judgment. A mistake everyone makes regardless of age. So in competitions, relax. It's just you and your match, nothing else.' she advised.

'Thanks Professor Ivy!' Misty smiled. She really has people to count on. Being alone, is over.


	5. A Baby's Pain and Hypnotic Revolution!

A Baby's Pain and Hypnotic Revolution!

'Valencia Islands is way too small fr my liking, not much places to go.' Ash grumbled. 'I guess we look at every island until we find a place that's somewhat fun.'

'Tangelo Island is next, yeah?' said Misty. 'After that it's uh...' she looked at the Guide Book. 'Mikan Island where I'll get my Coral Eye Badge. But the gyms here are uh...not quite what I'd expect.' she said with a sweatdrop. 'I have to beat her in an Accuracy Match and Water Race.'

'Lucky for Vaporeon.' said Ash. 'She's your fastest but we need someone who can race AND shoot at the same time. Horsea's way too small to carry you so you might wanna call back Starmie. He has Psychic so he can definitely swim using psychic powers while shooting targets.'

'Oh yeah!' Misty chimed. 'I'm getting back Starmie as soon as possible when we get to Tangelo!'

However, when they got to Tangelo...they went by a ship when they saw a group of bullies harassing a stranded, baby Lapras made Ash's blood boil.

'Pikachu,' she said in her utterly cold, yet shaky angry soft voice that sent shivers down Pikachu's and Misty's spines. 'Hospital Levels on those twits. Now.'

'Pika~CHUUUU!' Pikachu dished out a Thunderwave to the gang of Bullies who suffered not just electrocution, but burns too.

'A-Ash, isn't that a bit much?' Misty squeaked out as this was no usual injury on Team Rocket...this was way too much! They'll be in hospital for weeks if not found sooner!

'Nobody hurts a baby in front of me and gets away with it!' Ash growled with menacing glare at the gang. 'This is a line crossed for me!' she snarled angrily and took out two pokeballs. 'Glaceon, create a platform big enough for a baby Lapras! Espeon, your job is to use Telekinesis to put Lapras on the platform and we'll take Lapras to the Pokemon Center!' the two Eeveelutions set to do as told as the girls took Lapras to the Pokemon Center. As they ran off, they didn't notice an older boy watch what just happened with slight fear in his expression.

He had never seen such anger on anybody!

But he has never seen an Espeon or Glaceon before...he wanted to draw it up close...

xxx

'So that's what happened.' Nurse Joy mused as Misty explained everything to the woman...that, and her friend was stewing off her anger by cheering Lapras up in the pool with Espeon and Pikachu to help her communicate. 'Sometimes, that does happen.' she said sadly. 'Some people tend to pick on those weaker than themselves if only to feel stronger when in reality they're worse than weak.' she told Misty. 'And then you have a friend who likes living things younger than her in a maternal way...I just wish she'd have used Glaceon or her Espeon instead. Bully or no, nobody should be...cooked.' she shuddered.

'She lost it.' Misty deadpanned. 'Well, we'll be here for a while till we help that Lapras out.'

Indeed, they took Lapras with them. Poor Lapras got separated from her herd by Strong waves and got washed onto Tangelo Island some days back and it wasn't a strong swimmer as it was just a few weeks old. Stranded, unable to move in sand, exposed to too much heat, hungry and thirsty, lonely, nobody from her herd found her, and now getting bullied was too much for the poor baby to take.

Needless to say, Lapras is used as their transport to teach it how to be a strong swimmer with a heavy load on its back...the girls. Heading for Mikan Island, Misty went off to her Gym Battle while Ash trains Lapras with Glaceon's help at the beach. They spent four days on Mikan Island, enough time for Lapras to learn Ice Beam since it knows Water Gun at birth. She also taught Lapras about it's Special Ability Shell Armor and Water Absorb and what she can do with it by lecture, before teaching her more.

Misty had trouble with Cissy but on the third day, she got her Badge. They only stuck a day longer for Lapras to perfect Ice Beam. Next on the menu was Aurora Beam, Avalanche(if she was near a snowy area she could exploit), Blizzard, Freeze-Dry, Frost Breath, Ice Aqua Jet, Icy Wind, Ice Shard, Mist, and Absolute Zero, one or two moves per island depending on how fast Lapras learns as the girls move through Islands as planned.

On the fifth island at Mandarin Island where Lapras would learn Aurora Beam however...there was trouble.

Pikachu and Togepi...began getting hostile and left them!

'Togepi? Pikachu?!' Misty sputtered as with glowing red eyes, the two pokemon ran away from them. 'Lapras, what about you?' Lapras was OK but looked baffled and confused.

'The water is safe.' said Ash with a frown. 'So Lapras is still OK.' she hopped back on Lapras' shell and took out Espeon. 'Espeon, protect your mind with your psychic powers. Something in this city is turning pokemon hostile. Can you do it?' Espeon nodded. 'Good! We're getting Pikachu and Togepi back!' she then took out her Pokeball. 'Lapras, return!' and upon taking Lapras back, they ran for the Police Station. Usually where answers can be found if weird things started happening!

'So your Pikachu and Togepi ran off too?' Officer Jenny sighed. 'It happened not long ago you see.' she said, frowning. 'Pokemon started getting hostile to their trainers, disobeying them and even attack them.' she said as her Gastly floated around her causing Ash to frown.

'I smell psychic stink because Gastly and my Espeon is perfectly OK and unaffected.' Ash frowned. 'I smell sewer rats named Team Rocket! Who else could have technology for this?'

'You suspect Team Rocket immediately Ash?' Officer Jenny's eyebrows raised incredulously.

'Who else could it be? Pokemon stealing and now experimenting, they're the only syndicate Misty and I know who has enough money for this!' Ash swore as she took out Espeon. 'We need Gastly and Espeon to work together to get everyone's pokemon back!'

'Gastly, please help us out!' Officer Jenny asked Gastly who agreed in a jovial manner. 'With that set, let's go!'

'Espeon Future Sight now!' Ash ordered as the jewel on Espeon's forehead glowed brightly...and it began leading them to...a laboratory?

'Typical. It just made my suspicion smell stronger.' Ash smirked. 'Espeon, how many pokemon not counting Gastly can you protect psychically?' Espeon made two scratches. 'Two eh...can you protect Pidgeot and Charmeleon within the radius of 100m just incase?' Espeon wrote 50. 'That's good enough. We just need to knock out their psychic pokemon and trash their facility, AND arrest them! Can we give out Life Sentences Officer Jenny?' she asked Officer Jenny hopefully with a beaming hopeful smile causing the older woman to sweatdrop.

'I have no power to do that, that's my superior's jobs!' she sweatdropped. 'As much as I want to as well, as you said they're a syndicate. Even if we toss them into the slammer, an inside man will get them out no doubt!'

'Grrr...I'll settle for hospitalization then!' Ash scowled.

'A-Ash, don't overdo it OK? You raised a really strong Pikachu...' Misty whimpered out nervously.

'It's OK, Hospital Voltage Version 5 is enough to knock out an adult for a month!'

'Version 5?!' Misty yelped out in horror as they kept running to look for an inside way. Losing her patience, Ash settled for Charmeleon melting their way in. Of course, alarms rang but it cannot be helped.

'Stop right there!' men in security uniform stopped them.

'Espeon, Confusion!' Ash barked. 'And make these neanderthals do all the work for us! Have them take us to the main facility while predicting danger at the same time!'

'Espeee!' needless to say...they got the men working for them.

'Heeey, this is convenient!' Officer Jenny said happily. 'Jobs would be easier with an Espeon and now I want one!'

'It takes a lot of effort to have one.' Ash grinned as they went down below...to confront Cassidy and Butch...and the stolen pokemon.

'Drowzee!' Misty exclaimed. 'Of course! Drowzee is skilled in Hypnotism!'

'Charmeleon cook those machines that give Drowzee his enhanced powers with full power! Melt it for all I care!' Ash ordered as Charmeleon got ready to fire. 'Espeon, Disable the weakened Drowzee when Charmeleon's done!'

'No you don't!' Cassidy cried. 'You're not taking back what we stole!'

'Ohhh yes we can!' Officer Jenny retorted as Misty took out her Glaceon.

'Espeon, please protect my Glaceon too!' Misty asked Espeon. 'I'll help Officer Jenny!'

'Espeon!' Espeon cried as he too, shielded Glaceon.

'Drowzee, order them to attack!' Cassidy ordered but Charmeleon got to the machines on time and the Hypnotized pokemon were freed as Drowzee couldn't control that many at once. 'Noo!'

'Ohhh yes!' Officer Jenny grinned viciously. 'Gastly, Confuse Ray!'

'Gaaastly!' Gastly cast Confuse Ray on Butch and Cassidy to great effect, unable to order Drowzee anymore.

'Finish them off with Ice Beam so they can be in prison with no trouble!' Misty chimed as Glaceon did so, and also froze a badly-burned Drowzee.

'Well, that's that and case solved!' said Officer Jenny. 'I couldn't have done this without you kids and I'll have to make an announcement by the radio that this is all over so Trainers can finally relax. Your names please?'

'Uhhh we don't want the public to know our names.' said Ash, shaking her head. 'Team Rocket may gun for us and single us out after this.'

'Yeah, we'd rather take them by surprise than expect us.' said Misty.

'Well, at least let me inform your families what a great service you've done.' said Officer Jenny. 'If only our forces are as clever as you, we'd have an easier job.'

Three days later, Couriers visited Pallet Town and Cerulean City, with a framed Award of Certificate from the Mandarin City Police Force for Ash and Misty's efforts in catching Team Rocket's agents and getting back stolen pokemon much to the disbelief of their mother and sisters. Not only that, those who are against Pokemon Trafficking heard of the girls by word of mouth as well.


	6. Island of Pink Pokemon!

Island of Pink Pokemon!

Having learned Aurora Beam and Blizzard in eight days in North Mandarin Island and Sunburst Island respectively, the girls are now headed for Kinnow Island...when they suddenly shook.

'W-what is this?!' Ash wailed as they hung on tight.

'It's a whirlpool!' Misty gasped out as she took out her Glaceon. 'Glaceon and Lapras, Ice Beam on that Whirlpool before we get sucked in!' she ordered as the two Ice pokemon did so, freezing the whirlpool pulling them in. 'Whew!'

'Espeon, Telekinetically float us on the other side of the ice!' Ash cried as they safely got across the slowly-spinning ice top. 'Whew! Return!' and they safely made a stopover in the island surrounded by whirlpools. 'Misty, where are we?' Misty opened up a guide book...

'Pinkan Island.' said Misty. 'Nobody's been here because of the Whirlpools.'

'Nobody my Muk, surely they used Aircraft to get up here to explore this place and this island has a Jenny for all I know.' Ash scoffed. 'There must be a reason why there's little details. Let's explore!'

'Right...' and they climbed up the cliffs...to see a Pink Rhyhorn!

'Uhhh Ash?' Misty choked out as both girls and Pikachu are wide-eyed in disbelief. 'Can Rhyhorns turn pink?'

'Heck, no. Professor Oak's my teacher in Pokemon 101 in school.' said Ash. 'Maybe something on this island turns them pink and that fruit must be the cause.'

'But first...let's get away from what could be a pain.' said Misty as they scooted away as far as possible from Rhyhorn. 'Whew!'

'Good grief...of all things to be faced with, why'd it have to be a Rhyhorn?' Ash whimpered as they explored the island full of pink fruit trees and pink pokemon...and Misty clinging to her real hard because there's pink bugs too. Then there's a Jenny...

xxx

'So you girls are supposed to be heading for Kinnow Island on a Lapras but the Whirlpools sucked you in and washed up here?' Officer Jenny asked the girls.

'If we can get out of here by Airway Express or something, we'd love that.' said Ash wryly. 'I don't want to see a whirlpool till next week.'

'I suppose I can let you girls off.' said Officer Jenny.

'But why are the pokemon here pink Officer Jenny?' Misty asked Officer Jenny curiously. 'What's going on?'

'Well this island is full of Pinkan Fruits.' said Officer Jenny. 'Something in the fruit turns them pink. If a pokemon eats Pinkan all their lives, they become pink for life. As for babies, they're pink at birth as a result!' two jaws dropped.

'EHHHHH?!'

'If Pikachu eats a Pinkan Berry...he'll be Pink-achu would he?' Ash squeaked weakly as Pikachu had a mental image of that and freaked out. 'As a Pokemon Coordinator, I'd naturally be curious on what the Pinkan Berry can do as a Pokeblock and Poffin but that would mean exposing this island if anyone asks me.' she said gloomily. 'I'll just ask Professor Oak at home.'

'Yeah, if anyone heard the name Pinkan and knows of Pinkan Island, this place is as good as exposed.' said Misty. 'So no Pinkan Berries Ash.' Ash sighed.

'Indeed. We're protecting this place from Poachers.' said Officer Jenny. 'The pokemon here live peacefully and happily thrive. There's lots of pokemon here as a result and we're protecting that Ecosystem.'

'Oh, I know a way to help you out!' Ash chimed as she took out a notepad and wrote down something, before handing it to Officer Jenny who looked and gasped. 'Espeon are extremely reliable with their Future Sight ability and to detect changes and danger through Air Currents. If you have a platoon of Espeon, no Poacher is safe in this island! It helps that they're also pink so they can blend in!'

'Thanks for this information girls, we'll seriously consider this to tighten security in Pinkan Island!' said Officer Jenny thankfully as she arranged a flight to Kinnow Island for the girls as thanks for keeping their mouths shut, and giving them more help in keeping the pink reserve safe and stay secret.

xxx

'Effects of Pinkan Berries as Pokeblocks or Poffins?' Professor Oak mused as he got a phone call from Ash. 'Who knows, nobody's done that yet.' he said. 'Send me a sample so I'd know what it can do but still, you're not allowed to possess a Pinkan Berry as that island is kept secret by us. So even after I get results, no means no.'

/We know that Professor, I'm just curious./ said Ash. /My mind will keep bugging me till I get answers. After that, just dispose of the blocks and poffins.'

'Very well. I'll have Officer Jenny send it over to Pallet Town when you're done making them.'

xxx

'Well, with nothing but Pinkan Berries on the island, makes me wonder what the rangers and doctors up here eat.' Ash sweatdropped as she put the phone down.

'Well DUH they eat normal food shipped in.' Misty deadpanned. 'I don't wanna know what happens to us if we eat one!' Ash took out a Pinkan Berry and chomped down. 'Eek!'

Ash's hair, eyebrows and eyelashes turned pink.

'That's why we don't eat Pinkan too!' Officer Jenny gasped out, seeing Ash's pink hair. 'That's just mortifyingly embarrassing and hideous to have on us, it can only be cute on pokemon! Lucky it'll wear off in a few hours!'

And so...Ash made Pokeblocks and Poffins out of Pinkan Berries and packaged it to be sent to Professor Oak, along with actual berries for study. It was cleverly hidden with children's books and gift-wrapped in childish wraps.

After that, the girls set off to Kinnow Island on a Helicopter when Ash's pinkness wore off.


	7. The Greedy Sloth Snorlax!

The Greedy Sloth Snorlax!

Traveling from Kinnow Island and then followed by Sanctuary Island and Navel island where Misty got her second badge from Danny...after nine days because Misty was training hard to win against him because she was no climber, Ash babysat Togepi for her while she trains Lapras and Charmeleon for days. Lapras learned Frost Breath, Ice Aqua Jet and Mist while Charmeleon's Fire Attacks are being improved to higher standards and levels.

Next Destination...Grapefruit Island.

'Wooow!' Ash cried in excitement upon landing. 'Lots and lots of fruits! With a Grapefruit THAT big, I wonder what kind of pokeblock and poffin they'll make!'

'Well, try it out Ash.' Misty chuckled. 'Although you need to chop it first. That Grapefruit can't fit in your blender.' Ash sweatdropped.

'Y-yeah...almost forgot.' Ash sighed. 'Let's find us a nice hotel so we can resume training Lapras and Charmeleon. Lapras is almost done with the list, so we should hurry so we can teach it Water moves next.'

'Water moves are easier to teach Ash, why teach Ice first?' Misty asked Ash as they left the beach.

'Well, Ice is a harder element that needs more effort Misty.' said Ash. 'So when Ice moves are over, learning Water Moves will be a breeze!' she explained. 'The only issue then will be standards and levels, at least until we find its family again.'

'I guess you're right.' they traveled further into the island to see one heck of an orchard...and calamity. They walked into a patch of torn-up trees.

'Heeeey?!' Misty wailed. 'What tornado went through here?!'

'Talk about calamity.' Ash choked out. 'Pikachu, find something that might lead us to a perpetrator!' she instructed as Pikachu began sniffing around...

'Pikapi!' he exclaimed as he led the girls to...a munching Snorlax and frustrated farmers trying to drive it away to no avail.

'We found our Calamity...this calls for an icy approach!' Misty and Ash took out a pokeball and tossed it out. 'Glaceon, freeze that Snorlax with Absolute Zero!' the Glaceons set to work to freeze Snorlax and it collapsed while startling the farmers.

'Well...wow.' said a woman. 'How can we ever thank you? He's causing us a big problem!' she moaned as she looked at the torn trees mournfully. 'We raised these trees with love and care and he just rips them off!' she wailed in dismay.

'Some Trainer must have abandoned their Snorlax here when they can no longer care for it.' said Ash wryly. 'Snorlax is too expensive to keep.'

'I'll say.' said Misty. 'With Absolute Zero, we tricked that walking calamity into Hibernating but we need to catch it in a pokeball and leave it in another island where it can't cause trouble for anybody while still eat as much as it likes.'

'Good idea...we're thinking of another island.' said a farmer. 'An uninhabited island to boot! Snorlax has no idea how much damage he caused to our farms!' he said angrily. 'Can you Trainers catch it?'

'We can't, we already have a full six-member set and have no spare pokeballs.' Ash lied. They did NOT want a Snorlax, no way! 'We can ask the local Pokemon Center for spares! We'll keep Snorlax cold, somebody run to get a spare pokeball!'

With that idea in mind, they captured Snorlax with a spare, unaffiliated Pokeball and the farmers took the pokeball to some deserted island where there's really no human or pokemon around and too far from any inhabited island.

Problem solved...and Lapras learned Icy Wind and Icy Shard.


	8. Land of Bugs! A Dethroned Boss!

Land of Bugs! A Dethroned Boss!

Misty hates it here.

She's VERY RELUCTANT to be here even!

Murcott Island, the land of things she HATES most. BUGS!

'Sorry Misty but just for one day!' said Ash. 'For one, we're out of food supplies and two, medicine is running low for training purposes! Once we re-stock, we can get out of here if you like for all I care!'

'Then let's hurry, I don't want to be here any longer than necessary!' Misty wailed as she clung to Ash like a lifeline. 'I hate it I hate it I HATE IT!' Ash sighed.

They better get out of here fast or she'll lose a fourth of her blood circulation. Seriously.

They re-stocked on food and medicine and Ash asked Nurse Hoy for the fastest, bug-less way out of Murcott as her companion has severe Bug Phobia and Ash feared for her own blood circulation.

Bad part? There's bugs. EVERYWHERE!

'OK, we're taking Pidgeot Express!' Ash tossed out a pokeball to let out Pidgeot. 'Pidgeot, right now we're in Murcott Island...look at the map here, take us to South Mandarin Island. Misty has severe fear of bugs and this place has LOADS.' Pidgeot beamed at this happily and began talking...and PIkachu translated...'Misty, you're in luck.'

'I'm lucky with what?' Misty griped out.

'Pidgeot's natural food is bugs.' said Ash. 'And he misses his natural diet of bugs. He'll eat as much as he could for Protein's sake since he feels his muscles weakening. We'll give him a week.'

'A WEEK IN THIS HELLHOLE?!'

'Hey! Pidgeot's health comes first! Pidgeot go!' Pidgeot happily soared away with buggy munchies in mind. He missed those yummy worms and his trainer's nice enough to give him a week of bugs! Yay!

Misty holed herself up in the Pokemon Center and refused to come out as the trainers in the city are...Bug Trainers.

Yikes.

However, Pidgeot brought home something it cannot eat. An injured Scyther. 'Pidgeot, why did you bring Scyther for?' Ash asked Pidgeot as she tended to Scyther with medicine with Espeon's help, healing it as good as new with no trouble at all before Espeon's hold on him broke. 'Scyther, we need to talk before you go off.' said Ash as Scyther looked at her. 'My Pidgeot found you in a bad shape due to your Scyther Culture wherein a younger, faster Scyther battles and defeats the current leader for leadership and then the swarm desert you...as much as I respect your culture, I find it really hard to accept that.' she said. 'You may or may not take my advice, but find yourself real friends who will not leave you just for petty reasons.' she released her other pokemon.

'Look at us Scyther.' said Ash, waving to her friendly team who were being friendly with Scyther. 'We're all different yet we're all friends.' she told him. 'We don't care what specie the others are, what matters is we're all friends who are there for each other. I'm sure you'll find friends who'll stick with you through thick and thin no matter what they are or how strong or weak they are. What matters is your bonds of friendship so you won't be alone anymore. They're worth having for life and worth more than all power and prestige in the world than so-called friends who'd leave you just because you lost a match. Think about what I said sweetie.' she said, patting his back before Scyther seemed to pause to think, before flying off. 'I hope he'll be OK. Pidgeot, good job bringing him to me.' she told her bird pokemon who chirped happily. 'Did you have your fill of bugs!'

'Geot~to!' Pidgeot cheered happily.

'That's great! I hope you didn't leave a mess as I'm pretty sure I taught you dining manners!'

xxx

Pidgeot express...

'I'm just glad we're out of there,' Misty choked out while riding on Pidgeot. 'I hate those things!'

'Well, I forgot about the bug part in Pidgeot's diet and he's nothing like other evolutions who can happily eat fruit all their lives.' Ash sighed. 'As a Pidgeotto, yeah he can but as a Pidgeot, he needs more than fruit to be healthy. I think every month during spring, we'll go back to Murcott for his sake.'

'Just don't take me with you every spring!'


	9. One Hell of A Day Off

One Hell of A Day Off

It's a usual peaceful, sunny, balmy day in Orange islands as the girls decide to go on a flight by Pidgeot Express as South Mandarin Island is too much for Lapras to take and she is just a baby while Pidgeot's an adult. However, the sunny day was quick to come to an end. Dark clouds gathered unnaturally fast.

'Uh-oh...looks like we can't make it to South Mandarin...this will be too much on Pidgeot!' Ash gasped out. 'Pidgeot, land on Shamouti Island, 2 o'clock! We'll sit out this weather!' Pidgeot dove down on the aforementioned island for the safety of the girls on his back while he talked to Pikachu.

_Pikachu, we're in deep trouble aren't we?_ Pidgeot asked Pikachu worriedly as they looked at the clouds that were way too dark for a typical storm.

_Yeah. This isn't normal..._ Pikachu told him. _And we don't need Espeon to tell us THAT. This is way too abnormal. I'll tell Ash to let Espeon out for his Future Sight so we'd know what's going on._

_Right._ upon landing, Ash sputtered as Pikachu dove into her bag for his trusty notepad, asking Ash to let Espeon out as they needed expert advice because nature is putting both him and Pidgeot on edge. So Ash let Espeon out...and he began panicking.

'Calm down Espeon and tell us what's going on!' Ash cried to her Espeon as Espeon began sputtering out while looking deeply afraid and soon, even Pikachu and Pidgeot freaked out.

'Something awful must have happened Ash...and I think it's got something to do with THIS.' said Misty as they looked up in the sky that began acting abnormal indeed. it rained hard for two seconds with Pidgeot using his wings to shelter Pikachu who is still writing and then it started snowing with an aurora in the sky. 'OK, this is way, waaaay freaky!' Pikachu gave Ash the notepad. 'What's it say?'

'Espeon says some IDIOT disturbed the harmony of Fire, Ice and Lightning in hopes to call out the Great Guardian of the Sea and capture it for his collection, unaware of the worldwide global disaster he'll cause.' Ash said with a pale pallor on her face. 'If the disturbance is not corrected, the underwater currents which represents the Beast of the Sea will rise up and flood the world, killing all of us!' she wailed. 'We better tell Professor Oak!'

_Ash that idiot, she didn't read page two!_ Pikachu sputtered incredulously in disbelief as Pidgeot and Espeon groaned.

_Well, when in doubt ask the local expert. That's what Trainers usually do_. Pidgeot deadpanned as Espeon harrumphed.

_What the heck?! I know better than Professor Oak right now because I foresaw the disaster!_ he cried in annoyance as they ran after the girls to the nearest Pokemon Center.

xxx

Pokemon Center...

'You go call Professor Oak, I'll call my mom just incase.' said Ash as they began dialing two numbers...

'Professor Oak is not answering!' Misty moaned in frustration as Ash got her mom.

'Hello mom? Do you know where the Professor is? We need him right now!' Ash cried urgently.

/Oh, he dropped by for a hello dear but some weird things are happening in the weather too...one minute it's raining and then snow in summer?/ Delia mused thoughtfully.

'We know what;s going on and we need his opinion right now!' Ash cried urgently. 'Please hurry!' Delia called for Professor Oak outside her house. Soon, to the girls' relief.

/You girls sound urgent, whatever is the matter Ash, Misty?/ Professor Oak asked Ash.

'Please tune Loudspeaker so mom can hear too and if possible, record this conversation. This is serious!' Ash choked out as Professor Oak pushed some buttons.

/All ready Ash./

'Good. As you know, the weather started going abnormal on us and then Pikachu and Pidgeot began panicking. Pikachu asked me to let Espeon out for his advice and Espeon was worse in his panicking and with good reason. He said some IDIOT disturbed the balance of Fire, Ice and Lightning in hopes to lure out the Great Guardian of the Sea to add to his stupid pokemon collection, not knowing of the global disaster he'll cause to happen!' she cried as Professor Oak and her mother gasped. 'By causing this unbalance, the underwater currents formed by the Beast of the Sea that is being watched over by the Guardian will rise up and flood the whole world and the Guardian unable to stop it! We're all gonna DIE!'

/WHAT?!/ and from behind them, Nurse Joy dropped a tray of used-up tools in shock but the girls didn't notice.

'What do we do Professor? We can't...OW! Pikachu?!' Ash gasped as Pikachu bit her leg and shoved the notepad with page two on. 'Another one eh...oh, Espeon knows how, thank god...' she sighed in relief.

/You mean Espeon foresaw how we'll fix this disaster Ash?/ Professor Oak asked her in relief.

'Yeah. Get to the three islands of Fire, Ice and Lightning, get to the shrine and take an Elemental Core representing each island, and then bring it to an island in front of the three islands guarded by a Slowking. By putting the cores in and then with the song of the Great Guardian pokemon whoever that is, we can restore the balance of nature and prevent the Beast of the Sea from causing Global Great Flooding! While the Core part is easy, we have no idea who the Great Guardian is and getting him to sing!'

/I'll head to Orange Islands immediately and meet up with Professor Ivy so we can figure out who the Guardian is./ said Professor Oak. /I trust the job to you girls./

'Hang on a minute!' all of them were startled by Nurse Joy. 'There's a legend about the islands in relation to what you're talking about...I just had no idea it's actually real, not a myth.' she said.

'Please tell us Nurse Joy.' said Misty. 'We need all information we can get!'

'Right...the legend as goes..._Disturb not the Harmony of Fire, Ice and Lightning,_ l_est these Titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. __Though the water's Great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, a__lone its song will fail. __Thus the Earth shall turn to ash. __O, Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three, t__heir treasures combined, tame the beast of the sea. __From the trio of islands, ancient spheres shall you take, f__or between life and death, o the diff'rence you'll make. C__limb to the shrine to right what is wrong, a__nd the world will be healed by the Guardian's song._'

'A hero has to do it?!' the girls sputtered out in horror.

'B-but we're no heroes...we're just kids trying to do what's right...' Ash choked out. 'Moreover where do we find the chosen one when we have little time left to live? We don't have time scouring all freaking regions of the world!'

/Go to Slowking girls. Maybe he'll help you find the legendary chosen one in the legends./ Professor Oak advised. /We need all help we can get if the legend and this disaster are linked together./

'Yes Professor.'

/Take care girls...this is no joke./ said Professor Oak grimly. /And when it comes to predictions...psychic pokemon are never wrong./ and he cut off.

'...that's reassuring.' Ash whimpered.

'If it helps, go to the festival in the village.' said Nurse Joy. 'That legend is what the locals here in Shamouti Islands worship and the Festival Maiden knows the song, passed down for generations. You may need her help. If you can't find the Great Guardian on time, at least knowing the song can save the world.' she advised as she showed them the map of the archipelago. 'The islands of concern are in the center of the Archipelago and south of this island. The ones here are Fire, Ice and Lightning and across them would be where Slowking is, the guardian of the shrine.'

'The problem will be how do we convince them that we're serious?' Misty said, deflated.

'Well...that is one problem wouldn't it?' said Nurse Joy.

'For now, we better ask Slowking.' said Ash. 'Misty, leave Togepi to Nurse Joy. We're in for a rough flight with Pidgeot.' Misty nodded and gave Togepi to Nurse Joy.

'Please keep Togepi safe Nurse Joy.' said Misty, giving Nurse Joy the baby pokemon. 'We're in for a rough job.' Nurse Joy took Togepi from her.

'Stay safe girls...you're taking on a task adults should be doing.' the nurse sighed as the girls ran off with their pokemon. They flew on Pidgeot for Slowking's Island when they saw dark skies around them and strong winds blowing.

'Looks like leaving Togepi is a great idea.' said Misty. 'We're hanging for dear life on Pidgeot and holding Togepi up here like this will be quite a dangerous stunt!'

'I'll say...by one one of the titans is missing hence this stupid weather!' Ash grunted. 'If I get my hands on that jerk, I'll send him to the hospital in PIECES! Just for a stupid collection he'll kill the whole world for it! What a total jerk!'

'Ash, deal with him later, we deal with Slowking first!'

xxx

Slowking's Island...

'Slowking!' Ash called out as she and Misty got off Pidgeot.

'So, you're Ash.' the girls got startled when he TALKED.

'OK, how do we find the chosen one and which titan is gone?' Ash asked Slowking seriously.

'Actually, _you're_ here.' four jaws dropped ASH is the chosen one?! 'And Moltres is taken, hence this weather.' said Slowking gloomily. 'Moltres' light and warmth is gone thus Zapdos and Articuno's power increased, causing the global storm. And Zapdos will attempt to conquer Moltres' territory causing further unbalance.'

'Well...crap.' Misty gulped.

'Take the treasures...and put them there.' Slowking pointed at the shrine. 'And it's power will work once the Great Guardian is here. He will come out when all three are gone.'

'You've GOT to be joking, it'll be the end of the world by then!' Misty shrieked in horror.

'I'm afraid he'll only come out in that case.' the girls groaned.

'Well...anyway, we better go for expert consultation.' said Ash as she took out Espeon. 'Espeon, which of the islands are currently bird free?' she asked Espeon. 'Fire island on the left that belongs to Moltres, Ice Island that belongs to Articuno in the middle or Lightning Island on the right belonging to Zapdos? Misty and I will get the treasures and set things right.' Espeon used his jewel to predict. Espeon began talking and they all looked at Slowking.

'Fire Island is safe for you right now.' said Slowking, translating Espeon's words. 'Zapdos is fighting our...intruder. Soon, Articuno will awaken to claim the other two islands for himself, but he too, will be taken.'

'Right...Fire, lightning, ice in that order.' said Ash as she took out her other pokemon. 'Espeon, Glaceon, Charmeleon, protect the shrine with Slowking. Without it, we're all goners.' she instructed them grimly. 'Glaceon, build a platform for Lapras. The more the merrier.' and she took out Lapras as well. 'Misty, Pidgeot, Pikachu and I will handle the harder job!' and they took off.

'You know Ash...' said Misty as they flew for Fire Island. 'We're just two girls with silly dreams...you want to be the best and youngest Pokemon Coordinator while I just wanted to prove I can also be beautiful and famous like my sisters...last I checked, we did not sign up for this.'

'That's what I last checked either but someone has to do something.' said Ash. 'And we know too much already. We're the ones for the job and Slowking said so. If we won't do it...who will?' she said softly.

'...I guess you ARE the one.' said Misty. 'It's in the verse of the legend Nurse Joy recited...the world shall turn to Ash and that's you.'

'Hey! My real name is AshLEY! What parent would name their daughter with a man's name?!'

'Well, you got the nickname!'

'Makes me wish mother named me some girly name like Katrina or Patricia or something.' Ash joked weakly. 'Well, after we save the world...we deserve a break in a nice hotel and enjoy deluxe facilities...assuming we survive this job?'

'Don't sound so morbid, you're scaring me!' Misty yelled at her as Pikachu just sighed. Of all times to bicker, why now?!

xxx

In Mt. Quenya...Johto's largest Mountain...

Mewtwo set off to follow Espeon's predictions. The destruction of the world is imminent and Ash, the girl who allowed her Espeon to be cloned for his sake is the Chosen One of Shamouti Island's legend and some stupid human disturbed the balance of the world which she is now trying to correct with her friend and pokemon but she can't do it alone. The human has formidable technology that captured the three elemental titans of legend, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno.

He seethed. If the originals didn't stand a chance against human technology...what about him, a clone?

He will ponder about that as he must help Ash and her pokemon set the titans free with the help of the Guardian of the Sea as his song will heal the world.

xxx

Fire Island...

Pidgeot somehow knew by instinct where the shrine of fire is and the treasure is a glass sphere containing the energy of fire, with Pikachu urging her to take it from the statue, so Ash, being 'the one' has to pull it out on her own. Upon acquiring it, they headed for Lightning Island carefully because Zapdos was fighting against a metal fortress that shot ice balls at him.

'That fortress must be where Moltres is right now.' said Misty.

'We'll worry about them later. We need the core spheres first and the safer we get them the better.' said Ash. 'It'll be bad if we have all three angry birds out while flying to do our job!' she said with slight fear at the prospect. 'The less trouble the better for Pidgeot.' Pidgeot cawed out in appreciation as they swooped down on Lightning Island to take the second sphere once Zapdos was gone and taken. Then they snuck into Ice Island while Articuno was busy...and indeed, only then did the Great Guardian come out and by then, the world is covered in ice as Articuno was the last to go. And dangerous waterspouts rose out of the frozen wasteland along with lightning.

'A-are you the Great Guardian?' Ash asked the white...dragon? bird? thing.

**Yes...** he said and he sounded old. **And you are the one of legend as foretold.**

'That's great and all but can we rescue those three AFTER we put the spheres in the shrine?' Ash asked him hopefully in a sheepish manner. 'We can't handle a battle as we are for now. Once the treasures are secure, then we're good to fight. Will you help us?' Lugia nodded as he flew with them while Misty could not believe her luck. She got to fly with a Legendary Pokemon! How incredible can this be?

Next thing they know, metal frames are shot at the pokemon.

'Pikachu!' Ash cried as Pikachu attacked the frames but didn't work. 'Pi?!' Pikachu gasped out as his lightning did not work.

'That idiot must have modified his traps to be fire, ice and lightning resistant...Pikachu's attacks won't work!' Misty cried. 'My water pokemon can't do a thing either!'

Then a shadow ball obliterated the traps to their astonishment...and there's Mewtwo.

'Mewtwo!' Ash and Misty were greatly relieved to see him. Even Pikachu and Pidgeot breathed easy.

'I shall handle this. Go!' and they left, leaving Mewtwo to defend them from the frames.

**That child...I know him not. But at the same time he feels familiar.** said the guardian. **Who is he?**

'Mewtwo is a clone of Mew.' said Ash. 'A Pokemon Thieving and Trafficking Crime Syndicate called Team Rocket explored an ancient shrine that worshiped Mew where they found a fossilized eyelash of Mew and created Mewtwo out of the cells from the eyelashes. He was created to be forced to serve Team Rocket but Mewtwo didn't like that very much and blew up the facility, harboring a grudge against humans for his birth borne out of greed for power. He thought humans are greedy, selfish creatures until Misty and I convinced him not all humans are like that and he just saw a portion of the world. We got lucky and he's now living in peace somewhere. I think he's still looking for a purpose to live.'

**I see...I wish to talk to that child when this is over.** said the guardian as they arrived to Slowking's Shrine to place the treasures corresponding to the island they were taken from. The spheres in the pedestals of the shrine released their energy and merged their powers to create a green light. The shrine defrosted and then released some sort of glowing green water, filling up the whole shrine and then created a crystallized casing on the pillars.

'Misty, you stay here.' said Ash as the shrine is activated. 'Fighting to free Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno will be a tough ride.'

'But what about you Ash?' Misty asked her.

'I'll fight with Pidgeot and Espeon.' said Ash as Pikachu got off her shoulder and Espeon jumped to Ash's arms and Ash secured Espeon. 'In order to avoid elemental disadvantage while we rescue those three before the guardian can sing.' She then faced the guardian. 'Let's go!' and they took off...ignoring the Helicopter above them.

xxx

'Hey! Isn't that Ash?' Professor Ivy pointed outside the window and they looked to see Ash on her Pidgeot with Espeon and Lugia.

'She's with Lugia!' Professor Oak gasped in astonishment. 'A Legendary Pokemon!' Professor Ivy gasped at this as she pressed her face at the glass of the window to watch the others go in the opposite direction.

'Seriously?!'

'Lugia?' Delia asked him. She never heard of that name before.

'It means the legend we heard from Shamouti Island's Nurse Joy is for real.' said Professor Oak. 'And you should be honored Delia...your daughter is the chosen one of the legend we're talking about!' Delia's eyes popped out of the sockets.

'EHHHHH?!'

'We'll go to Slowking's Island. We need to talk to him for more answers.' said Professor Oak as they took to their destination.

xxx

Slowking's Island...

'Professor Oak! Professor Ivy! Mrs. Ketchum!' Misty greeted the adults...while ignoring the camera crew.

'Misty, why is my daughter out there?!' Delia cried frantically. 'She should be here, safe with you!'

'She's the chosen one Mrs, Ketchum.' said Misty grimly. 'Slowking and the Guardian confirmed it. She's done her part in the legend but she insists on helping out with the rescue of Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno from that formidable flying fortress of that pokemon collector Espeon has foreseen before the Guardian can sing his song to heal the world. He needs those three birds out before he can harmonize the elements. She took Pidgeot and Espeon with her because her other pokemon are at elemental disadvantage.' she explained. 'My job here is to lead the pokemon to protect Slowking's shrine just incase. We need the shrine in one piece along with the song to restore balance to save the world.'

'I see...and I can see what you mean at elemental disadvantage.' said Professor Ivy wryly. 'You're a Water Pokemon Trainer and Ash's Pikachu, Flareon, Glaceon, and Charmeleon are at disadvantage to Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno. The only pokemon who can really help out are her Pidgeot and Espeon.'

'Well, if we live after today, we could really use a well-deserved vacation.' Misty chuckled. 'Ash, an old friend of ours and the guardian will win for sure.'

xxx

The fortress...Mewtwo and Lugia fired Psystrike and Hyper Beam respectively while Ash barked orders at Espeon to support Mewtwo and Lugia and freed the three birds with little trouble.

Problem? The thing Ash feared happened.

The birds went on a rampage.

'Ash, go with the Legendary One back to the shrine.' said Mewtwo. 'Pidgeot and Espeon are sufficient support. You are not safe here and the song is needed!'

'Be careful you three!' Ash cried as she jumped off Pidgeot and landed on Lugia and flew at high speed to the shrine, startling the be-jabbers out of everyone as Ash jumped off Lugia's back.

'Let er' rip!' Ash called on to Lugia who perched onto the shrine and began singing. The pedestals corresponded to each note his song produced. But it's not just any song...it's a song heard throughout the world and the rampaging of the three birds stopped, their rage quelled and took to the skies in harmony. The skies started clearing up with sunlight shining through the clouds and the waterspouts fading away. Then the green water from the shrine overflowed and poured into the ocean, rapidly spreading far and wide. The ice was gone...and the good weather was back. Lugia kept singing but got off the shrine and perched in front of Ash and bent in a way, telling her to get on.

'Go on Ash.' said Professor Oak. 'He wants you to have a ride.' Ash looked sheepish before getting on Lugia and they took to the skies, flying in harmony with the other birds while Pidgeot and Espeon returned to the shrine with Mewtwo, their job done. 'There goes the chosen one of Shamouti Islands' Legend along with the Great Guardian, Lugia.' he said as the birds flew to harmonize nature.

xxx

'Hey, how come all pokemon are here?' Ash asked Lugia curiously as she was too busy setting things right to notice the huge flock of pokemon earlier and she only noticed just now.

**They too, know of the disaster.** said Lugia. They came to see if they could help in restoring balance if they are needed. But all is well.

'Yeah...I hope no other idiot will disrupt balance ever again.' said Ash. 'There are lines that really should not be crossed.' she said softly. 'If only people knew that sooner and stop being greedy.'

But alas, greed is part of nature my dear...and that is why humans like you are chosen to stop them and restore balance.

'Oh yeah, I wanted to send that idiot to the hospital after a beating for all the trouble he caused.' Ash mused thoughtfully. 'But I suppose wrecking his fortress is enough revenge.'

The final step was the taming of 'the beast of the sea'. The great underwater current.

xxx

The Shrine...

'Ash!' Delia cried as she rushed to hug her daughter. 'No more crazy stunts like this ever again, you hear me?!' she sobbed. 'I only have one daughter!'

'Oh mom...' Ash said weakly, greatly relieved her job is done.

'You did well Ash.' said Misty. 'I hope some moron doesn't disturb the islands ever again or your mom will be mad.' she giggled teasingly as the girls faced the two legendaries.

'Mewtwo, he wants to talk to you before he goes home.' Ash told Mewtwo. 'It'll be OK. He's really nice.' Mewtwo nodded as he took off with Lugia and disappeared to the skies.

'Well, the world is saved.' said Professor Oak. 'Thanks to Espeon's warnings and you girls. Anything you girls would like to say?'

'Yeah since there's a camera crew, this is a bit convenient.' Misty snorted. 'I know we all love Pokemon and collecting pokemon but there are lines that should never ever be crossed. Because that very line is nearly crossed today, all of us nearly died if not for Ash, Lugia and some friends.' she said. 'Ash, did Lugia tell you something besides wanting to talk to Mewtwo?' she asked Ash.

'Well...he said that there's people like us in the world Misty. Special humans per ancient legend so I'm sheepish to say I'm not alone in this mess!' Ash laughed sheepishly. 'I'm the Chosen One of Shamouti Island's Legend and there are people chosen for each legend all over the world as well who will rise to restore order if some idiot dared to cross a line again. We all have our jobs. Well, my job is over, it's someone else's turn to be the hero!'


	10. Hidden in Masks

Hidden in Masks

Professors Oak and Ivy talked a bit to Slowking(who was there for 500 years) to hear his and Misty's side of the story.

As for the treasures used up to save the world as well as the shrine used to utilize the great power...it takes a CENTURY to be restored back in their hiding places in the three islands before they can be used again and the shrine needed that same time to recover or it would be destroyed. But because Mewtwo also got shot on live camera, Ash fibbed that because all pokemon sensed the great global disaster, he too sensed it and he helped them out to do their jobs on time and he was the one who mostly wrecked the fortress since he was really angry the world nearly got destroyed because of some collector's ignorance. She said today was the first time she and Misty met him and they had no idea he was around until now.

Delia wanted to bring Ash home and 'be grounded for eternity' to be safe but because her daughter has dreams to be a great Pokemon Coordinator, she couldn't cage her up in their house. So with that, they had a helicopter ride to Shamouti Island as Misty's Togepi was left in Nurse Joy's care and taking a baby along while saving the world is a no-no, while the adults went home to Valencia Island and Pallet Town.

That next day...

'You girls might want to be careful going out today.' said Nurse Joy with a smile on her face.

'What do you mean Nurse Joy?' Misty asked the rosette who giggled.

'You two are world-famous by now!' she said. 'Everyone could not stop talking about you and Shamouti Island went crazy this morning because a Myth isn't really a Myth and that, the hero of their legend actually existed.'

'...we are **so** taking Pidgeot Airways after breakfast.' Ash shivered. 'I don't know how to deal with our newfound fame. Does anyone know we're here Nurse Joy?' she asked the woman fearfully while Misty cowered at her newfound fame. She thought she'd be famous as a Gym Leader and Trainer, not a girl who helped save the world! That was a bigger fish she fried than she expected!

'Well no but if you go out now, they WILL know.' Nurse Joy chuckled at the expressions of dread on the girls.

'So uhhh can we use the kitchen before we leave in secret? We got Pokemon to feed and all.'

xxx

Worldwide, the two girls were the topic, particularly Ash...and authorities had visited their families and Professor Oak who knew of the two girls...that, and they have potential to join certain...organizations if tweaked right and now, there's a lookout for the girls in the Orange Archipelago for a business chat.

South Mandarin Island...

They had Espeon steal boys' clothes for them from shops using Teleport, as well as hats and sunglasses and they wore a disguise, pretending to be boys after removing the price tags and stickers. And instead of Misty's arms, Togepi is now in her bag. That, and they talked in deeper voices.

And in a particularly old fashioned city named Victorian Town...

'Wow...nice place to live in huh?' Ash whistled as they looked around the city.

'Yeah, this place gives me a feel of like...a hundred years ago?' Misty piped up when they saw a male Nidoran running off, and a young girl looking for 'Maria'.

They chose to follow the Nidoran.

They snuck around and followed the male Nidoran to a garden of hedges...and meeting a female Nidoran. Because both had ribbons, they were clearly owned and the two were sweet and all lovey-dovey with each other.

'Awwww...isn't that sweet and cute?' Misty squealed as they hid, watching the two lovebirds.

'I could watch this all day.' Ash agreed with a wistful smile. 'This is just too cute and sweet~!' needless to say they watched till sundown, and the girls found themselves with aching bodies because they were in one position for TOO LONG.

xxx

They tracked down the Nidoran and discovered that the loving pair...are owned by Trainers who hated each other's guts! With Espeon on the case they found where the two lived...and the two rivals are just NEIGHBORS!

'What is this, a pokemon version of Romeo and Juliet?' Ash sweatdropped as they were in front of the houses.

'Looks that way...' Misty deadpanned. 'Now then, how do we help them out?'

'Send a long letter of annoyance to those ahem, in-laws?' said Ash wryly.

'That could work, but we need a video proof.' said Misty. 'But where do we get a camera?'

They got Misty's sisters to send them a video camera as Ash's family doesn't have one, and they stalked the Nidorans all day for a week straight, interviewsd townspeople who may know of the loving nido-couple and how stubborn the two trainers were, and the pokemon lived a world apart. Literally.

They had a videotape made, and sent two copies to the trainers' parents who in turn, will convince their kids to stop making their pokemon miserable. They watched to see if their tactic will work.

After some nagging, the two families had a talk with their two stubborn kids who owned the Nidorans of concern...and eventually, the two formed a truce.

The two Nidorans were so happy they kissed...and evolved together.

'Well, case closed.' said Ash as the two girls left, happy that they made a happy ending. They traveled for the next city with Pidgeot and heard rumors of a monster in the sewers...and there's a campaign going on for Mayor's Elections. Espeon was put to work to predict what the monster was...and said monster, is a Bulbasaur that was three times the size of the usual Bulbasaur they know of..

They rescued the Bulbasaur late at night and turned it in to Nurse Joy who removed the collar and adopted Bulbasaur.

xxx

Trovita Island...

'Good grief, no beach in this place, how in the world am I going to train Lapras and Charmeleon now?!' Ash moaned out in dismay as they traveled by Lapras. Around Trovita Island, nothing but rocky spikes with no beach in sight, and more whirlpools!

'Maybe in the next island, we'll have better luck Ash.' said Misty. 'Not all islands in the world have beaches you know.'

'You've got to be kidding...Lapras has Water moves to learn next!' Ash groaned as Lapras made reassuring sounds. 'Yeah, I know sweetie but you need to learn all you can before we find your herd again and we're not that wealthy in time you know. Unlike Charmeleon who definitely can have all time he likes, you don't.'

'Then I'll just have to hurry and win this...HEY!' Misty gasped out as they saw a young girl and a Seel struggling against the whirlpools. 'Lapras, Ice Beam on the Whirlpools but make it in a way so nobody will slip!' Lapras fired an Ice Beam around the Whirlpool, freezing it in place but not the water surrounding the girl. The two girls jumped off Lapras onto the frozen whirlpool and pulled out the girl and her Seel before taking them onboard...unaware they were being watched.

xxx

The port...

'What, there's a beach here after all~!' Ash sighed in relief. 'Lapras and Charmeleon can train here together!'

'Then I'll just go and win my match!' said Misty and she and the girl got off the port, but they got...quite a welcoming crew. The girl turned out to be the Gym Leader's little sister and Danny was happy he has her back and he was grateful to 'the boys'.

He had no idea they were girls but because Misty keeps losing, they had to stay there for...quite a while.

While it's OK for Ash, it wasn't OK for Misty as she trained with her team in how to win the match. Rudy was just too good.

And accidents...are bound to happen. Particularly a bathroom one. Misty took a shower after a hard day's work and since everyone knows the two are boys, Rudy thought it's OK to take a bath together...

A loud shriek and a painful slap clearly said 'Guess not!'.

And so...

'So you two are pretending to be boys to stay low after that Global Disaster Incident?' Rudy spoke with some trouble at dinner because of a painful hand-shaped bruise on his right cheek by Misty. He saw the whole package and she wasn't happy.

'Yeah, we're two girls who are acquainted with Lugia and people would get close to us in hopes of getting close to Lugia and then cross a line again.' said Ash. 'So we're being under the radar to get them off our backs.' she apologized. 'And Slowking says it'll take a hundred years for the treasure and the shrine to be usable again and a new hero for this archipelago will be around by then.'

'I guess that's understandable.' said Rudy while sending apologetic looks at Misty who was stormily eating her dinner.

'Well, this misunderstanding is our fault in the first place, so we're sorry.' Ash apologized again.

'Ehehe, it's OK, we understand.'

xxx

With Misty and Ash exposed to the Gym, Ash does her usual thing. Spend more time with Lapras and Charmeleon while Misty trains in the facilities. But there's a change in the atmosphere during mealtimes between Rudy and Misty that Ash noted. But decided to let Misty deal with it herself since she has no idea of the situation and Misty is often around Rudy and his sister.

And one night after a late-night training, she went back to the Gym to see Rudy putting the moves on Misty...

'Pikachupi pipipikapikachu?' Pikachu asked Ash as they looked up.

'Hell no we're not interfering Pikachu.' Ash giggled. 'It's springtime for Misty and no one will get in the way of that unless they want me to send them to Mandarin hospital!' she cackled as she took out Espeon. 'Espeon, make sure nobody gets in the way of Misty's springtime secretly OK? Whoever tries and does, _dump them in the ocean with Teleport_.'

'Pee!' and Espeon was gone. Pikachu sweatdropped.

Sometimes his trainer can be merciless.

'Pikapi pikakachuu...'


	11. Springtime for Misty

Springtime for Misty

It's been two weeks...after seeing that...

Misty FINALLY won against Rudy. Boy, it took THAT long...but Misty has other things to worry about...the reason she had difficulty winning against Rudy was because he was going all out just so she would stay longer(when he discovered she was really a girl) and finally, she won against him.

She didn't get just a badge...she got a kiss, too, causing the jaws of the people around them to drop and Ash had to cover the eyes of Rudy's sister.

Misty, seeing that, playfully whacked Rudy on the head.

'We don't do this within a little girl's eyeshot, stupid!' she cried with a blush as the others laughed.

'But will you stay with us Misty?' Rudy asked her hopefully as he held her in his arms.

'But Rudy there are still some things I have to do.' said Misty as she looked at Ash hopefully...but she was not there. In fact, she's running away carrying Rudy's sister in a comical manner! 'Ash?!'

'She said Springtime is in the Air and she ran off with the young miss, Ms. Misty.' said one of the maids, causing Misty to face-fault.

'Looks like your friend knows when to go.' Rudy chuckled. 'In fact, I never see her unless it's mealtimes because she knows!' Misty went brighter red than she was before. 'And somehow mysteriously we're always alone these past few days and I keep seeing a small thing watching us.'

'Just wait till I get my hands on her...' Misty swore at this because, well...could she really leave Rudy? 'She's having Espeon watch?!'

'That was Espeon?!'

xxx

'Yeah, I'm having Espeon be on guard Misty! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't ensure you two would get private times?' Ash pointed out at the beach as she's usually with Lapras and Charmeleon. 'I told Espeon to, 'whoever will get in the way, dump them on the ocean near the beach with Teleport'!' Misty and Rudy stared at her incredulously.

'Haaaa?'

'Come on now, spring hardly comes by!' Ash chimed, clapping her hands at least once, much to Misty's embarrassment. 'But if you're serious about this Misty you and Rudy should have a talk...and outsiders have no room to interfere in stuff like this.' she said. 'The two of you must decide together. No best friend, no little sister, no maids and bodyguards and no pokemon. Just the two of you must talk, OK?' she told them before glaring menacingly at Rudy. 'And if you upset Misty, Mandarin Hospital is just across Trovita Island! You got me mister?!' she leered at Rudy with her deadliest glare and Rudy cowered at the glare of the famous hero who's deadly serious.

'Y-yes ma'am.' and the two left Ash at the beach.

xxx

'So um...I guess we got to talk.' said Misty as they were by the stairs leading to the gym. 'You did all the talking before, telling me everything about you and your life here while showing me around and stuff. It was as if you're telling me to stay because life here was better...and in a way, it might be.' she told him as Rudy looked hopeful. 'To be honest, I was jealous of your sister.' he did a double-take.

'Jealous of Mahri?!' he sputtered incredulously. 'Whatever for?' Misty gave him a rather sad smile that caused him to brace himself.

'She has a kind, caring older brother who dotes on her.' she said softly. Rudy didn't quite expect this. 'I have three older sisters but they care more about themselves, being popular with boys, and dismissing me as the runt of the family. And because of their job as showgirls doing water shows with the water pokemon in our gym, most of the chores fell on me and they know it, they take advantage of it. And when they ran the Gym, Trainers and some people at the league think we're a joke because they can easily get badges since my sisters gives them away for nothing and then be done with it. I set off to be a water pokemon trainer and prove myself capable of redeeming our Gym. I don't know how my sisters gets the PIA off our backs when normally we'd be shut down long ago.' she sighed in exasperation. 'Gyms exist to make sure the best of the best gets into Pokemon Leagues and Cerulean doesn't do it's job!'

'Now that I'm famous thanks to Ash, they started singing a different tune. But I want to save my Gym and to do that, I have to get credentials at the Orange League and the Whirl Cup at Whirl Islands, proving myself to the Kanto Pokemon League that I can do it. I'm doing all the work. Cerulean Gym is my home for as long as I remember, I don't want us to be shut down.'

'That must be rough.' said Rudy sympathetically. 'Why aren't your sisters doing something for a change?'

'Like I said, they care more about themselves, their looks and their show.' said Misty. 'Yeah, the show earns more money than being a Gym Leader does but still...the money probably goes to bribing the PIA off or something. That's what Ash thinks at least.' she said gloomily. 'I have to hurry. When I checked the bank books with Professor Oak's help, the bribe money is enormous!' she choked out. 'But if the League finds out we're bribing the PIA and our situation remains the same...we'll be in bigger trouble! I have to redeem the good name of my gym by being a competent Gym Leader!'

'Then good luck Misty.' said Rudy as he pulled her closer to him. 'After you become a great Gym Leader...will you come visit sometime?' Misty smiled.

'Sure.' Misty leaned on him. 'Ash is a way better sister and I think I got myself a caring boyfriend, what more could I ask for?'

'Family I guess?' Misty blushed.

'...Uh...'

xxx

'So he let you go huh?' Ash mused as they left by Lapras with Misty waving goodbye to Rudy and Mahri.

'Yeah. He understood how big my problem is.' said Misty. 'I'm on the verge of losing my home in a few years if the League finds out about _that_. I have little time left and they say peace is the calm before the storm.'

'Yeah, nearly forgot about that one.' Ash gulped. Misty indeed has a big problem she wanted to fix.

If she doesn't...who would?

xxx

Kumquat Island...Misty faced off against Luana and barely won against Alakazam with her Starmie that can also do psychic moves. And VS Marowak, she used Vaporeon to win.

However, they got one big problem. Drake.

'It says here that Drake is very strong. Tactically strong.' said Ash as they were at the park eating ice cream. 'Any Trainer who went against him lost. He owns a Ditto who can psychologically affect his opponents but remember, Ditto can copy looks and moves but the difference is the level. Ditto can never copy an opponent's strength and physical training which we have in spades. Onix is weak against water so that's a no-brainer. Gengar is a trickster who has to be outwitted and you'll have to make various gambits and outsmart him. Venusaur is weak against water but a good fighter so watch out. Electabuzz and Dragonite...well...Absolute Zero is your only chance of winning.'

'Right...I'll get planning in the hotel.' said Misty. 'Take Togepi with you for today, I need all brain power I can muster right now!' and she ran off.

'I hope she'll be OK Pikachu.' said Ash. 'These stats are no joke.' she said, looking at the statements she's got. 'It's just lucky we know a lot of moves to help us out or Misty's overspecialization will cost her.' they went for the beach. Because Misty took so long to beat Rudy, she was able to train Lapras really well on her ice attacks until it was only a few notches below Glaceon's level but hey, it's still good enough. For a baby, Lapras went far. Very far.

By nightfall, the girls were at the beach in their real appearances, enjoying nightswimming after feeding their pokemon dinner. The only one not to go swimming is Espeon(whose cat-like nature hates water unless a bath was necessary), Togepi(too young to swim) and Charmeleon(who will DIE if his tail fire is put out) so the three were playing on the sand and took on babysitting duty.

They spent practically a year training in Kanto, and then 70 days in the archipelago. That's two months and some days. Misty asked her help in training her hard to prepare her against Drake, with Espeon acting as Gengar, and Charmeleon being a Dragonite imitation as Espeon is floating him around with Telekinesis, and other pokemon teaming up to 'imitate' Dragonite's attacks...and Charmeleon could do Hyper Beam while flown around by Pidgeot.

Misty wondered how the hell did Ash teach a Charmeleon Hyper Beam when all it could do was Fire Attacks...she decided _she didn't want to know_. And in battle, Ash is extremely creative, being a Coordinator whose moves are primarily for show but still packs with power. And she's showing just how terrifying she is in battle. Misty had trouble lasting long against her, much less winning...

'Hey Ash, are you SURE you want to be a Coordinator, NOT a Trainer?!' Misty sputtered out at her...fifteenth defeat. 'Had you entered the League, you'd at least get to the Top 10 a few notches shy of winning!'

'Oh, poopie, I hardly see what's fun in battles!' Ash snorted. 'Coordinator Pokemon are much stronger than those bred by the typical trainer! We train hard because our moves are for show and we need a lot of power to make a great show! It's what people forget ALL the time!'

'Really now eh?'

'Really! Now one more time before we hit the Pokemon Center!'

xxx

It took a month for a new rumor to be born.

In a certain area in Pummelo Island, a pair of Trainers were going at it...in a terribly one-sided team battle but they keep at it for days. When people normally wonder why bother, some trainers who are serious in the business got curious indeed because this case was too weird. HOWEVER...a certain Gym Leader went to check the battles because they randomly appear in different times of the day...sometimes, even at midnight!

The trick was...predicting what time they would come out.

Drake was interested. He stalked possible training spots known in Pummelo Island and after some sleepless nights, he came to the right place, but too late. It was over but...!

'Man...I still can't win!' a girl complained.

'Hey, you lasted 15 minutes against me this time Misty.' those voices! They're girls? 'If you lasted 30 minutes against me, you'll stand a good chance against Drake. I'm a few notches below that guy in battle and I'm at a disadvantage to boot.'

'15 minutes huh? Darn.'

'Well you just have to think and strategize faster. Memorize what your pokemon can do and learn how to deliver quick counter-commands against the opposing team.'

'Hey, I'm not like you!'

'You'll learn, you'll learn. Even I started out like you did. Been there done that, so no complaining. You think this stage is tough, wait till we get to Whirl Islands. The pokemon there are tougher and so's their bosses.' when Drake got a closer look this time...it's 'those two'...then he got a face-full of Espeon.

'Espeon!'

...and it bit his nose.

'EEEAAAAGH!'

xxx

'Who'd have thought Drake is spying on us the whole time?' Ash chuckled as they were in their hotel room and Drake? In an ice cage. Literally.

'Hey, let me out already! I was just curious!' Drake grumbled since he was freezing his ass and the palms of his hands in the icy cage. 'But what are you two doing here?'

'Like DUH we're here for one reason only.' Ash snorted as she threw herself backwards onto the armchair to sit down. 'To challenge you when we're a bit better.'

'That's good and all, get me out of my cage now please?' Drake shivered at the cold. Ash nodded to her Glaceon and the ice cage was gone. 'Jeez, makes me wonder what else happened to other peepers who saw you training.'

'Well, we have a veeery good reason to hide, Drake.' it was clear to Drake who wears the pants between the two girls. It was Ash. The taller girl and bustier girl was the leader and she's leader material. No wonder Lugia picked her. 'So absolutely no telling or you'll find your most precious personal assets in your eternal possession FROZEN.' and she gave a meaningful look between his legs that drove the point home for Drake who gulped. 'Given our situation, some no good Pokemon Traffickers will gun for us, conveniently forgetting the fact that my job is long done. Over, the end, I'll never see Lugia again.' she grunted with a harrumph. 'And it's easy to spot in the streets who's who, disguised as civilians.' she said silkily as Drake's eyes popped out of its sockets. 'But they've been agents for too long they forgot how to act normal.' she smirked. 'Idiots.'

'No way?!' Drake sputtered. 'There's agents from organizations in the streets?!'

'Everywhere we've been to.' Misty sighed. 'We blended in so they won't find us. If they thought we're stupid, they got another thing coming.'

xxx

Through Drake, the Pokemon League got wind of Ash and Misty being incognito, since they easily spotted agents pretending to be civilians on the streets so they were overly cautious and paranoid. He just got lucky to spot them...got put in an ice cage for it and got grilled.

Thus they paid a visit to a certain room.


	12. Recruitment

Recruitment

The hotel room's doorbell rang. 'Room Service!' Ash and Misty's expression darkened and quietly released their pokemon. Ash used up curtain ties and went close to the door.

'Come in!' Ash smirked as when Misty opened the door...it was quick. Ash lunged for a jump and knee kick at the guy's chin, quickly grabbed his hands and tied them at the back. She also did not miss seeing the women by the hallways and she pulled a capoeira kick while using the man for extra height but they stepped back to avoid her feet.

'Attack!' Misty cried as the pokemon lunged to act.

'Whoa, hold it right there!' the girls and pokemon froze at the familiar voice of Officer Jenny. There were TWO Jennies who removed their disguises but who's the guy?

'Jeez, these girls are _terrifying_. And to think they're only what? 10? 11?' the guy chuckled. 'Er get off me please and the way you bound my wrists really hurt missy.' he added to Ash.

'They're supposed to.' said Mistly curtly as Ash used a knife to cut him loose. 'Jeez, Drake sold us out. We really should freeze his assets!'

'Yeah and he'll be singing _soprano_ for the rest of his days!' Ash grinned. The guy shuddered at what they're implying as they spoke in a language all men fear by instinct. And the girls own _Glaceons and a Lapras_. Terrifying girls indeed.

'Don't worry girls, everyone who works for a Gym has thorough background check.' said the left Officer Jenny as the guy revealed himself to be Lance of the Elite Four when he pulled off his disguise. 'Although how that jerk from Viridian Gym slipped past was beyond us. We have to check out for moles inside the league as a result.'

'So what brings the Jennies and Lance to our room?' Ash asked them. 'I don't think we did anything.'

'You didn't, but your various actions caught you our attention.' said Lance. 'The Jennies from North Mandarin and Pinkan Islands spoke highly of you girls and now how you handled the Global Disaster...even if you panicked at first.' he chuckled. 'Professor Oak showed us your conversation at the phone. We thought you girls have budding qualifications to join the League as our agents.' two jaws dropped. 'We've been looking for promising recruits who would work for the good of society and pokemon. And it's hard to find like-minded individuals. Seriously.' Ash and Misty exchanged looks. Agents for the League?

'Er what else does the job entail other than the obvious?' Misty asked him curiously.

'You'll undergo intense training first for three years.' said Lance. 'Then you will graduate as Agents and you'll travel around disguised as civilians with the only thing showing that you're one of us will be your licenses and equipment. When you know something's happening, you are allowed to act on your own and then file a report. You will be paid for your jobs depending on danger scope and you're also insured. You can work while traveling and living out your daily lives which is the best part.'

'What do you say Misty? I don't mind since I'm free but it's you I'm worried about...and I think you might want to tell them about 'that'.' she told the redhead softly who stiffened. 'Better your version than _theirs_. And better now than later and these officials feel reasonable.'

'Is there...something up?' the other Jenny frowned slightly while noting Misty's discomfort.

Misty confessed what's going on in the Gym between her sisters and the same PIA agents who goes to their gym every inspection and what she could only do to put a stop to it once she proved her worth to the League before bribery turns to blackmail if those agents want something more than just money in the future and she didn't want to wait to see what more. So she left home for training with only a Staryu and Starmie until she met Ash.

'I see...you've taken on a lot, Misty.' said Lance, feeling sorry for the girl who had to grow up quick. 'We will confirm your statements with Professor Oak who knows of the bank statements to be double sure. We will investigate these people. Since you came out to us willingly and personally trying to make up for it, we will try to lessen the punishment of the Cerulean Gym. However, you will not take on the punishment and lose the Gym. Violet, Daisy and Lily will be the one to take it on.' Misty sighed in relief.

'I guess that's enough for me.' said Misty. 'And what about my sisters?'

'The League will have a little chat without telling them you came out on them.' said Lance. 'If you're worried about retaliation.'

'Well, all's well that ends well Misty.' Ash grinned. 'It worked out great for you and you can tell Rudy! Moreover you're free!'

Free.

When Misty heard that word, her burden felt lifted off her shoulders.

'Yeah!' Misty beamed happily. She won't lose her home and she's not the one paying for consequences!

'So I guess only Ash will be our new recruit as Misty will work to redeem her Gym.' said Officer Jenny.

'I'll come to the league as soon as the Orange League and Whirl Cup is done for.' said Ash. 'Misty has no Espeon to warn her about the idiots in the streets so I'm a bit worried.'

'I'll be fine Ash.' said Misty. 'I'm worried about Togepi though, he's still a baby.'

'I think after the Orange League, you should train with me for a bit too before tackling the Whirl Islands. Between us, I'm the only one who knows self-defense. At least for one year Misty. I'll go to the league after we find Lapras' herd and send Lapras back.'

'I-I guess...' Misty sighed. 'But can I at least fight Drake first?'

xxx

Misty, is chasing Ash all over the Pummelo Gym after she beat Drake(She had to borrow Lapras for this though as her plan needed Lapras).

Ash's standards were too high that Misty was able to beat Drake with her current team. 'You told me I could beat Drake if I lasted 30 minutes against you and what do you call THIS?!' Misty hollered as she chased Ash around the private rooms of the gym.

'Er...what's this about time?' Drake wondered aloud as Pikachu rummaged in Ash's bag, took out a notepad and pen, and wrote.

'Wow, she taught Pikachu how to write!' one of the Jennies marveled, highly impressed. 'Neat handwriting too!'

'Never thought this was even possible...at least this makes communications a bit easier at the cost of a few minutes.' said Lance as on the paper was:

_Ash told Misty that to at least have a competent match with you_  
_she should last against Ash for 30 minutes while thinking hard and_  
_fast in strategy in matches. If Misty lasted 30 minutes, she would_  
_stand a chance against Drake...but Ash told me secretly 15 minutes_  
_was enough, she was just grooming her further to become a better_  
_fighter as a Gym Leader._

'Well, she got duped in a good way!' Drake laughed in amusement as the two girls were running around the room with Misty swearing threats once she catches Ash..

'Well, she at least, has a very good friend and Misty's lucky to meet one in her kind of situation.' said Lance. 'We had no idea such trouble was at the Cerulean Gym until now and Misty took everything on herself.' he said with a frown. 'Because if she didn't, who would?'

'Yeah, as a result she had to grow up quickly.' one of the Jennies sighed. 'Instead of worrying about Adventures as a Trainer and having fun, she's worrying about if she has a home to return to, deal with future blackmail and caring for a Togepi. The former two being adolescents shouldn't be worrying about.'

'Man, must be rough and they're 11 I think.' said Drake. 'Don't know about Ash. She's tall and more er...grown up.' yes. Ash's physique was more toned than Misty's. She's a head taller and more...developed.

'Those two will soon be twelve.' said Lance wryly. 'And let's not go into Puberty or we'll take forever.' he then clapped his hands to get their attention. 'Alright ladies, time for us to go!' he said. 'To the League with us Misty, while Ash still has to find Lapras' herd.'

xxx

As soon as the agents left with Misty...

'So you still helping your Lapras find its herd again?' Drake asked Ash as he escorted her out of the Gym in her disguise.

'Yeah. Baby or no, I raised Lapras well.' said Ash as Drake offered her a ride to the ocean. 'But she still needs her mother and I promised I would release her once we find the herd. A Lapras' trust is very hard to earn because Lapras are driven to extinction by poachers in the past, taking advantage of their gentle nature and nearly zero ability to fight back. Once we see the Herd, I'll release Lapras out of their eyeshot. If they see Lapras with a human, a specie who hunted them to near-extinction, they'll disown her at the drop of a hat for associating with the species who hunted them so we had to do this secretly. I taught Lapras good acting skills in the process so her return home will be smooth.'

'I see...I think I'll join you until Lapras goes home.' said Drake. 'My battles so far were boring, only Misty gave me the fight I wanted.' he grumbled. 'And since you're her teacher, you're probably tougher.' he said while looking at Ash in intrigue.

'Hey, I'm a showgirl not a fighter but I'll take up on that offer once the priorities are sorted.' Ash smirked as she took out Espeon. 'Espeon, predict the Lapras Herd.' she instructed as Espeon set to work...before talking to Pikachu and proceeded to write something.

'To the next island, pirates, poachers, Lapras...3 days?!' Drake exclaimed.

'We better wing it! We'll be there in less!' Ash tossed up a pokeball to summon Pidgeot. 'Pidgeot, to the next island as fast as you can!' she ordered as they hopped on Pidgeot's back and took off. Ash guided Pidgeot to the location of the Poachers...acting like pirates in fact. She took out Lapras' pokeball.

'Lapras, this is your graduation exam before you can go home for good.' she told the pokeball. 'Overcoming your fear towards Poachers. I taught you all I can so you don't have to be scared anymore. Show that pirate ship wannabe-poachers who's the top dog now with your strongest attack!' she threw the pokeball down the waters to release Lapras...and Drake saw what Lapras thought of Poachers...by firing a particularly powerful and wide Ice Beam at the ship combined with Absolute Zero. In fifteen seconds, the whole ship was in ice.

'...that's one angry baby.' Drake sweatdropped. For a young Lapras of only a few months old, it packed power only an adult Lapras can possess, making him shudder at the prospect of how strong it'll be when it's gained years under her belt.

'Well, if humans are driven to near extinction by carnivorous monsters, you'd be angry enough to fight back too you know.' Ash pointed out. 'And she's letting out her anger. She got separated in the first place by poachers and rough ocean currents. And for a baby Lapras who had no idea what to do since its education from its mother is incomplete, it's too much to take.' she sighed. 'Now our problem is...how do we arrest them now? Lapras overdid it. I thought she'll bang up the ship, not make an iceberg out of it...'

xxx

'This, is one angry Lapras.' the Coast Guard Jenny said wryly as the Lapras looked smug and happy with herself and the iceberg the ship is now in. 'But at least they're caught but not the way I expected it to.'

'It's a graduation exam way overboard before Lapras can go home to her herd.' Drake chuckled as they watched Ash and her pokemon talk to Lapras. 'It showed exactly how it feels towards Poachers to overcome her fear of them before she can travel on her own to locate her herd following Espeon's predictions. With nothing in her way, Lapras can safely go home to her herd. We can't follow or the herd will panic or thinking Lapras led poachers to them, will disown her and run off. That baby has to do this solo.'

But out of worry, Ash had Pidgeot follow from a height where the Lapras herd won't see him and only return when Lapras safely reunited with her herd and he took off with Espeon.


	13. Growing Up

Growing Up

The Training Academy for G-Men...

'Alright ladies and gents,' the Drill Sergeant barked as Ash was the youngest recruit. Most of the recruits are some Joys, some Jennies, and older teenagers. Just a total of...35 recruits. Lance was NOT kidding that there's so few recruits.

'You're now here as recruits of the Academy! And your first requirement to be accepted here is to catch an Eevee and raise them as Espeons as part of your extra credit as they too, will be your much-reliable partners in the field although someone here already has one and started the trend in the first place...' he said with a pointed look at Ash. 'To raise an Espeon, build a powerful bond of trust, care, friendship and loyalty with your Eevee as you train it during the day, and keep it in the Pokeball at sunset, never letting it out. If your Eevee became an Umbreon you start over along with getting a big red F in the subject, and you have to keep it as a potential partner pokemon anyway. Are we clear?!'

'Sir yes sir!'

'Here's our schedule as follows...General Education in subjects about Law, Politics, Computers and Driving Skills, and Intense Physical Training Skills, survival skills, camping skills, teamwork skills and of course, Pokemon Battling Skills!' the Sergeant continued. 'And the grades needed to pass each course, is 90 percent as only the best of the best can be in here. Those lower than 90 will get remedial lessons! Fail three times in just ONE subject, you're out! But if you succeed in raising an Espeon, that's an automatic 100 in that subject and your next task will be teaching it moves. Agent Jenny here will be showing you around the Academy.' he said as an Agent Jenny came inside. 'For today it's a free day. After a tour, explore the Academy as you wish because getting lost is NOT an excuse to be late in class. Are we clear here?'

'Sir yes sir!'

'Oh, and entering facilities forbidden to you warrants punishment.' the Sergeant grinned evilly. 'If you think typical Military Academy punishment is bad enough, wait till you see OUR way of punishing miscreants and you don't wanna know, right...?'

Thus, it began. For one year, it was academics, yeah. But year two and year three? Pure Hell Incarnate that pushed them all to their utmost limits...and Ash is the only one exempt from the 'Espeon Subject' as she already has one. However, once the entire class has an Espeon, her Espeon will be borrowed as it's job will be to educate the other Espeons and train them.

Pokemon aren't spared from Boot Camp either.

While their owners are in their personal hells, the mons have it rougher. Education about their roles for their Trainers as support to the agents-in-training in various missions, Physical Training, Agility Training, Evasion and Escape Training, Resourcefulness Training, Survival Training, and of course, improving their attack strength, skill, power, accuracy and control in another training facility. But of course, the ones who feed them are still their trainers who cooks their food and supplies are free. While it's easy to cook Pokemon Food, human food ain't and that's what the cafeteria is for. Pokemon food only takes thirty minutes to make and supply for a whole team, while eating food takes only five minutes for a trainer when the cafeteria supplies them. Ash is the only one who uses berries as Pokemon Food while the other Trainers do whatever with the supplies in the kitchen.

Well, since she was quicker to finish her cooking since all she has to do is dump berries into her blender, and peel and chop berries before dumping them in water before stirring them till they were heated, poured into molds and left to cool and solidify before good for pokemon meals...and almost no-cleaning on her part, the others took to copying her and soon saw how much their pokemon improved in terms of looks, brightness and health. Their breaths also does not stink!

Ash unwittingly helped them out this way.

In Physical Training, Ash's rivals in the program were the Jennies whose family occupations FOR GENERATIONS as Law Enforcers who were as fit and physically able as she is. And as the youngest and her name is widely-recognized, she has a lot of pressure on herself as people expected a lot from her and she had to deliver. Her Team also has that same pressure.

xxx

Three Years Later...

Ash Ketchum is now 15 years old(the age would be in at Canon!Pokemon at Master Quest), and became a recent agent who passed her training and exams while training her Pokemon at the same time. From three years ago, all her pokemon bar Lapras and Charmeleon were at level 30 with Pikachu and Pidgeotto the strongest being level 39 and Charmeleon catching up from his level 17 and he grew to 27 back at Orange Islands and Lapras who was a Level 3 became Level 20 in her care.

But three years later...they were particularly powerful now, worthy to be called Champion-Level Pokemon who mastered their moves to their greatest effect and can perform their strongest moves to perfection for about 20 times before needing a breather. And as the pokemon of a Coordinator-hopeful, their appearances were a sight to behold. Particularly Pidgeot. And the powerhouses of her team is Charizard despite the fact that it was the lowest-level pokemon in her group, followed by either Pikachu or Pidgeot depending on circumstance, then the Eeveelutions. Ash frequently sparred with the Elite four in Pokemon Battles and she was the most acquainted with Lance, while training hard herself.

She is now thrice as athletic and acrobatic than she was three years ago, stronger, and capable of using computers and gadgets. She stood at 5'4 in height with a slender body while retaining her feminine shapes. She also grew her hair long and took to wearing girly but still practical stuff to hide the fact that she's an agent.

Special Agents who travel the world cannot wear uniforms. Their licenses are sufficient. If they wore a uniform, the people they were after would be more cautious. And since she gave the information of breeding Espeon, every agents took to catching Eevees to breed to become Espeon and have them increase security within facilities of the league and now all Police Stations and Agents own one. Even better, Espeon can only be if an Eevee has a really great relationship and trust with their trainers and evolved during the day. Ash is greatly credited for helping make security better.

'So Ash, you finally graduated.' said Lance as Ash left her various keycards to the counter. As she was a newbie, she doesn't trust herself with the cards out of paranoia and if she wanted entry in the league, she would just call an Agent Jenny available to help her out. 'How does it feel for you?'

'Surreal.' Ash chuckled. 'I'd visit Misty but she said she's at Orange Islands visiting Rudy. They got along well like a wooden house on fire.'

Misty who is the same age as Ash, became a very powerful Gym Leader. If Viridian City used to be the last stage, Cerulean Gym now took that spot that Rookie ten years olds couldn't hope to win against her no matter what they did and it had to take pokemon trainers who knew how strong she is to get a badge from her. Misty redeemed the name of Cerulean by thinning down the crowd for the annual Indigo League conference and only the best of the best truly get to battle as a result and trainers below 13 are no longer a sight in the League. When she grew up, she too, was just as beautiful as her older sisters. But because she was more matured and refined as a result of her experiences and hanging out with Ash, she was nearly 'on market' if not for the fact that she has a boyfriend leaked out. Said boyfriend is also a Gym Leader and they took turns visiting each other every summer.

'We better get going...both of us are assigned to Johto.' said Lance. 'Only, I'm in South, you work at North'

'Right...' and they parted ways.

Ash made a pit stop to a clothing store in the city to buy herself new clothes with the money her mother sent her. She bought an outfit that may as well be a school uniform in assembly. She bought all she needed before leaving for her area of Johto where events are of interest. Equipped with gizmos Professor Oak sent her linked to the Database at the League, she can record footages that will automatically be sent to the database when she pauses or powers off. However, it has to be charged for a whole day for it to function for two days' straight. So a portable charger is made designed so Pikachu can just use Thunderbolt and charge up her gadgets without harm to the equipment and herself. Durable, waterproof, shockproof and fireproof.

She shared the same plane with Lance though. Until she came, he was the youngest agent recruited at 13, and he was an agent for seven months before discovering her and he was 16 and some when he did with the Agent Jennies.

xxx

Four days later, to Johto...

Ash landed in her area of Johto. Southern Johto near the sea. Her territory was also the Whirl Islands because the north included the Mountains was Lance's forte, being a Dragon Trainer...and Espeon was frequently used as well as Pikachu.

But there came a time that Ash realized she needed a Plant Pokemon to help her out, so she went to look for a Chikorita, a cute Grass pokemon and it's an adorable cutie! She trained Chikorita hard, teaching him all grass moves he needed to know and learn, and got it at least to level 27 as a Bayleef before they actually started working

They encountered many things...from various petty crimes to actual poaching and other various organized crimes. At work she wears a full-bodysuit with a helmet, hiding her identity and she gets paid for various troubles she deals with, and she uses her whole team in organized battles...and mainly uses Charizard to destroy everything they owned so they can't start over. From the edge of the south, she slowly worked her way up to North where Lance operates...and somehow, he phoned her.

/Ash, can you get up here to the mountains? I have a feeling you know something about this./ Lance told her.

'Know about what?' Ash asked him as she was resting at a Pokemon Center.

/My Espeon keeps sensing unusual presences around the area of Mt. Quena but she can't figure it out. All she sees is a shadow of a bipedal pokemon with a really long tail, and cat-like eyes with immense psychic powers. That's what I can make out of her drawing on the ground at least./

'Very well. Do NOT let anyone get too close to that mountain Lance.' said Ash. 'I have a feeling I know who that is. But it's a story not fit for phone conversation around public. I'll meet you up there by tracking down your phone's GPS.'

/Got it./

'Looks like Lance found our old friend by chance, Pikachu.' said Ash as they were in their room at the Center. 'He found Mewtwo.'

'Pi?' Pikachu frowned.

'And if Lance found Mewtwo, that means Team Rocket may have as well.' she swore. 'We better get there and save Lance by simply being there, I could care less what happens to Team Rocket when Mewtwo's through with them.' she chuckled. 'For now, sleep. We got a long day when we meet him. If Mewtwo's in the mix...all hell will break loose.'

And not in a good way if Team Rocket got involved.


	14. A Rather Dark Reunion

A Rather Dark Reunion

Up at the mountains by Charizard Airways...Ash tracked down Lance with her GPS. He was in a mountain Cabin in his usual fashion, and drinking coffee.

'I hear you've been very active Ash.' said Lance.

'Even as a retired hero, people still dump pressure on me.' Ash sighed. 'I have to be very active as a result.' she said gloomily. 'Even in the Academy too.'

'I know it must be rough but I'm sure in a few years it'll be over.' Lance reassured her. 'But anyway, about our phone call...' Ash took out a pokeball.

'Call out your Espeon.' she said as she took out Glaceon. 'Glaceon, Ice Beam a sculpture of him.' she instructed as Glaceon made a sculpture of Mewtwo's shape...that Lance's Espeon recognize. 'Lance, what I'm about to tell you is serious business. If you watched the footages of the disaster(Lance shook his head), you would know who this pokemon is.' she said as she glanced at the statue. 'This is Mewtwo, a friend of mine and Misty's. He aided us in the disaster three years ago. But his origins made him distrustful of humans and despise Team Rocket with good reason.'

'What happened?' Lance asked her.

'My Espeon has unusual psychic powers for its type. Not only Future Sight but also Retrocognition about anyone and anything as long as he focuses on it. Four years ago, Misty and I received invitations to New Island to meet 'the Greatest Pokemon Master'.'

'That's impossible, nobody's been a Pokemon Master, ever!' Lance exclaimed incredulously. 'One type, sure, but not of every pokemon!'

'That was a lure to lure trainers to the island in hopes of meeting him. Let's face it, if an Elite Four, Champion or Frontier Brain invited some no-name, said no-name would be incredibly honored he had such privilege of meeting an incredible person. However, we spotted two wrong things. That very statement you said and last I checked, New Island is an uninhabited Island. So I had Espeon see who this is...and we learned about Mewtwo's history.'

She told him about Mewtwo. His origins, his past, his experience, the betrayal and his anger in response, leading to the farce of an invitation so he could choose the most competent trainers by psychically brewing a storm and whoever gets to the island...will have their pokemon taken and cloned. Ash and Misty willingly had their pokemon cloned in order for him to have an Espeon to warn him in the future of impending danger approaching. The hard part was convincing him that not all humanity were like those scientists and Giovanni. Convinced that she and Misty are such humans and by showing him that the Nurse Joy he kidnapped as his 'assistant' is also a good human, he quelled his anger and made the trainers and Nurse Joy forget about his 'invitation'. But she, Misty and their Pokemon were the only ones to remember, as he psychically got wind they sided with him from the very beginning and fully understood him.

Then he aided them in storming the Collector's Fortress, freeing the birds, and protecting Lugia until their job was done.

'I see...so now there's even pokemon cloning in Team Rocket...' Lance frowned. 'And the proof is long gone since he himself obliterated it and the scientists involved...' he sighed.

'Mewtwo is in this area as your Espeon has foreseen Lance. But he must be left alone.' said Ash. 'All he wanted is a purpose in life while living in peace with the other clones. But if even you found him by chance...what more of the technology Team Rocket possessed?' she said grimly as she took out Espeon. 'Espeon, see Mewtwo's future in this mountain.' she instructed. 'Then relay by Telepathy.'

Visions of a young blonde woman with curly hair who is in fact, a high-ranking agent for Team Rocket will come this evening with a scientist she tricked into recruiting her as he is there to study the water in the mountains that is very 'delicious' for pokemon and has a mysterious healing power. Once she confirms Mewtwo's presence by detecting his psychic waves with a gadget, she will call in reinforcements...a combat unit designed to combat psychic pokemon.

'This...is bad.' Lance choked out. 'We have to stop this!' he gasped out. 'You have to warn Mewtwo!'

'Espeontwo already knows.' said Ash. 'But I WILL tell him that he's not alone in this war.' she said strongly. 'The two of us are more than sufficient and with the clone army, we're practically unstoppable.' she grinned. 'Let's go! I'll take us there!'

'Er he won't attack us on sight, right?' Lance asked her apprehensively. Given how the two girls met him, well...he was worried.

'We'll be fine! Come on! Charizard and Dragonite Airways!'

xxx

'Yes, I am fully aware of your arrival and your intention to go to war with me on my side.' in Mt. Quenya, they talked to Mewtwo in the caves while his clones lived in the forests on the mountaintop. However, with him is Pikachutwo and Espeontwo.

'We best prepare ourselves.' said Lance. 'This is one big mass-arrest in history but also one heck of a cover-up because that would mean telling the Pokemon League about you.' he said, nervous of the clone's reaction. 'They'll have a field day over this! And even with Giovanni gone, there's still the executives of the Syndicate who will continue Team Rocket and their mission to reclaim you.' he said as the temperature in the room dropped by several degrees, showing Mewtwo is getting angry.

'I know!' he exclaimed, getting an idea. 'How about we grill that woman for information?' he suggested. 'With Mewtwo's Hypnosis ability, we can extract information we wanted, and use her to destroy information about the Clone Projects in their Database? Then make the Combat Unit forget he existed, and then we'll roam each Team Rocket base and practically psychically make them forget about their involvement with Mewtwo? That way, nobody from them will bother Mewtwo ever again!' he suggested.

'That could work and less trouble...what do you think, Mewtwo? Turnabout is fair play.' Ash grinned. '_You_ use _them_ and have fun in the bargain!'

'Very well.' Mewtwo agreed. 'We will act as soon as that woman arrives.' he waved his arm at the rocky screen to spy on the woman the Espeons has seen. 'Here she is...we will act, now!' and they were gone by Teleport to appear in front of the car she was on, and put her and the scientist under Hypnosis.

'You will forget of your association with this woman.' Mewtwo spoke. 'Woman, get off the car with your belongings.' he ordered as the woman obeyed and got off with her luggage. 'Now then,' he turned to the man. 'Go to wherever you're supposed to go.' and they were gone by teleport, taking the woman with them and to the nearest city.

'Now then,' said Lance as they were on top of a Telecommunications Tower. 'Copy all information of Team Rocket into one Hard Drive.' he took out his Hard Drive and gave it to the woman who did so. Once the copying was done... 'Tell us who else knows of Mewtwo besides Giovanni.'

'...the Four Executives Arianna, Archer, Proton and Petrel as well as their subordinates, and the boss' subordinates, myself included. Then the scientists under our employ.' the woman replied monotonously in hypnosis.

'Your final task...to fake a report that Mewtwo has fled Mt. Quena.' Ash ordered. 'Then hack into all Rocket Databases and erase all information relating to cloning projects and Mewtwo. Effective immediately. Do NOT leave a trace that will implicate you.'

'Yes...' she proceeded to hack into the database while plugging in various equipments from her bag.

'All that's left will be attacking Rocket Bases and memory-wipings.' Ash chuckled. 'Looks like you'll be staying with us for a bit until we all located the people involved until all of them are well-taken care of, Mewtwo.' she giggled. 'After that, you're home free! No human will bother you ever again and you and the clones can finally relax and breathe easy!' she chimed.

'That is indeed, ideal.' Mewtwo agreed while maintaining control on the woman. 'While I tolerate you to an extent as you are a friend, I wish nothing to do with any human otherwise.' the two G-Men sweatdropped.

'Ehehe, right...' Lance deadpanned. 'We're in for a long Journey.'

'I'll say.' said Ash with a chuckled while giving the older girl...a dark vindictive smile that Mewtwo got concerned about. It took four hours well late into the night and sent her home. Mewtwo left Pikachutwo and Espeontwo in charge of their home while he goes with Ash and Lance to put an end to Team Rocket as quietly as possible regarding him.

'Ash...about this woman...' Lance spoke up. 'We did a thorough background check on all recruits as you know.' he said softly. Indeed the League had a thorough background check on her mother and those she associated with. 'Do you know who this is?' he wondered if she knew.

'Thanks to Espeon I know.' said Ash curtly. 'This girl is my older half-sister Domino and legitimate child of a crime boss, heiress to the syndicate while I'm the illegitimate one.' she said 'Her mother passed away upon giving birth to her leading to Giovanni having an affair with my mother in her younger days. But Professor Oak who knew mother since she was my age convinced her to break up with him as he's nothing but trouble. However, when mother broke up with him, none had any idea she was pregnant with me until a few weeks later. This woman is then groomed to be the next Leader, while trained as an agent and rising up the ranks on her own effort and merits in order to gain respect in the hierarchy and indeed, she's one of the elite agents...and one of the very few who can talk back and get away with it.' she snorted.

'I'll deal with her in the future personally Lance.' Ash continued. 'As far as I'm concerned, Giovanni is just a DNA donor that led to my birth and this woman shared the same blood through said donor. But that does not make us family. Family is born out of loving and caring nurturing, not by cellular donation.'

'That's pretty cold.' Lance grimaced. Ash had clearly disowned her own father and half-sister herself. 'Then again they don't know about you and your mother doesn't know you know.' he sighed.

'And that's good enough for me.' Ash chuckled darkly. 'Giovanni probably thinks I'm the daughter of some other man with the woman he used to be with. He'll never suspect me at all and all the better. It'll be my personal pleasure.'

It took two months to do EVERYTHING.

Back at Mt. Quenya...

'Well, that's that.' said Ash as they arrived at the caves. 'What will you do now?' she asked Mewtwo.

'We may have to relocate to a new home.' said Mewtwo. 'This place has been compromised even if knowledge is forgotten. But I shall not take chances.'

'I understand. It'll probably be out of luck again when I see you someday.' Ash smiled. 'Hopefully in an ideal paradise just for everybody. Why not seek Mew? He may know of such places beyond human reach.' she suggested. 'Nobody was able to find him after all unless it's a 1/1000 chance.'

'Its as you say, If even humans with all their prized technology can never find him, what makes you think I can?' came the bland retort from the purple pokemon.

'I know but it's worth a try if finding an ideal paradise is easier said than done.' said Ash wryly. 'And employ some Diglett to help out with the farming for everyone's food. That way you don't have to settle near human settlements for food and water. Take care of yourselves.' and she and Lance bade Mewtwo farewell, leaving Mewtwo to plan for the future of his group.

'So Ash, about some other things...' said Lance worriedly as Ash hitched a ride on him. 'This is serious.'

'I know. So we'll just have to exploit our prize the legal way.' said Ash. 'Spread some rumors to the league and act on it without anyone the wiser. Then we can legally nab Team Rocket without knowing we have every little detail milked out of dear big sister no less.' she giggled. 'This is rich~!'

'Something tells me you planned this for years since finding out the truth by Espeon.' said Lance in a deadpan voice.

'...I grew up without a father for fifteen years.' Ash chuckled bitterly. 'Many times I envied the kids around me that they have fathers, I don't. They get to do fun things together, family outings, stuff like that. Mother told me he's out on a Pokemon Journey...and I found out that was a lie when she slipped.' she said darkly. 'She made me clean the attic and our bedrooms on Sunday General Cleaning while she cleans the rest of the house when I was eight. And I found her diary.'

'What a way to find out.'

'You think? My whole world crashed.' Ash sighed bitterly. 'I got lucky I wasn't teased in school for having no father. The Pokemon Journey excuse worked well too so nobody put salt in the wound.'


	15. The Targeted Fledgling

The Targeted Fledgling

Up at the forests where they camped...

Lance watched Ash who was cooking for them since, well...he could only roast! They bought food from the markets in a nearby town in Quenya Mountains(Ash had to do the buying as Lance was more famous than she is) and took to camping in the woods. She made the pokemon food first before their own food. And she has her own heart-shaped molds for poffins simply because it's cute.

'Wow, you really go all the way don't you?' Lance whistled as Ash made pokeblocks after making poffins. They used paper plates and bowls for all of them.

'Hey, I was originally a coordinator.' said Ash. 'Now that my team is strong enough, we can finally enter contests and be able to do our best at our most beautiful.' she said. 'I'm planning on entering the Contests in Hoenn first after my jobs in the Johto Regions.'

'It'll be a no-fair game.' said Lance wryly. 'All your pokemon are worthy of the ranks of Elite Four and Champions by now.' Ash looked sheepish.

'What can I say? To make a great show, you need great power first and refined to its most beautiful~!' Ash cooed at her pokemon she's raised for years to be at their strongest, most refined and mastery of their skills. 'It'll be a pleasure to perform!'

'I bid you good luck then Ash.' said Lance. 'Try not to get stage fright. It's things most first timers in front of an audience deals with.'

'Yeah!'

With their dinner being chicken breast stew with potatoes, they ate alongside their pokemon who ate pokeblocks and poffins He picked a Poffin and tasted it. 'Hey, this is fruity sweet!' he said, liking the flavor of the snack.

'Well, in the woods I always cook sweet poffins.' said Ash. 'I can only cook their favorites when we're in a city. Want some?' the minute she said that, all pokemon gave Lance a warning stare complete with a fiery background. He gulped.

'Uhhh no thanks, I just got curious!'

xxx

Next day...

Lance and Ash read the information they just read in one of the facilities in Johto Region.

'At this rate, it'll take us forever.' Ash grimaced as they were four hours into the files and she was eating...pokeblock. Mostly pink and brown ones.

'And WHY are you snacking on pokeblocks of all things?' Lance sweatdropped because his junior was eating pokemon food.

'Because this place has no snack vending machines and stuff, and reading all this is like watching a movie and we need snacks! Besides, it's edible for us humans too!' said Ash in disgruntlement before flicking a pokeblock into Lance's mouth and it was aimed at his mouth so he snapped on it...and he was in tears...

'DELICIOUS!' Lance gasped out complete with starry eyes. 'No wonder you snack on them!'

'Meh, now you know why I'm snacking on them while watching this.' said the younger girl as Lance now found himself taking some pokeblocks from her, while Pikachu...was sweatdropping with comical flyaway hairs. However...

Something in Lance was stirring with neither agent the wiser.

'Any spicy one in there? I like spicy foods!'

'I don't eat those things! Only Charizard does! I only eat sweet and sour snacks!'

Cafeteria...

'Man, that took us forever.' Ash sighed as in the facility, the pokemon are enjoying pokeblocks and poffins...and Lance took to asking Ash for recipes for Pokeblock and he wanted the spicy, sweet and sour ones. 'And we're barely 4 percent into it!'

'I guess we go slowly at a time.' said Lance. 'Taking down an organization isn't easy. One at a time thing. To kill a tree, kill the leaves first. Without the leaves, no food for the tree and it'll wither and die.'

'The important people then.' Lance nodded when Ash guessed right. 'Those damned scientists and whoever's funding them.'

'Right.' said Lance with a small smile. 'We gotta do it, little at a time. And make it seem...coincidental.' he said with a playful wink as they laughed together.

Days from now, Lance would not realize that he grew to ditch human food in favor of pokemon food while camping in the mountains with his pokemon...and his fellow Elites may soon point that out.

xxx

Whirl Islands, some days later...

Ash arrived to Whirl Islands.

'Sunny tropical season eh...? It's been a while since I was last here.' Ash changed into clothes fit for tropical weather. A sleeveless sailor-collared shirt with a matching hat, and knee-length trousers. On her feet were boots.

She, Pikachu and Espeon traveled around...with Ash catching water pokemon and her catches automatically sent to Professor Oak. She caught a pair of Chinchou and Corsola. She took out her phone and made a call. 'Professor, this is Ash.'

/Hello Ash, it's been a while./ said Professor Oak. /I hear you passed your training with stellar grades and had quite a lot of accomplishments under your belt./

'Well, people expect a lot out of me so I have to do it.' Ash chuckled. 'How's mom?'

/When she heard the news, she threw a big party in your honor./ Ash blushed stark red. /She's a bit sad that the celebrant isn't there because she has jobs right away. But it can't be helped./ said Professor Oak. /Agents are highly needed./

'Yeah...I'll be sending mom some presents to make up for it.' said Ash gloomily. 'I'm at my second assignment location right now, in Whirl Islands. I'll be sending things from time to time, my paycheck is in five digits per mission it's sooo cool!' she squealed giddily. 'And if I did a particular big fish, it borders on six!'

/Ahahaha...well, that's motivation./ said Professor Oak. /By the way, why'd I get two Chinchou and Corsola here? You're not a Pokemon Trainer.../

'Eh well those were Misty's Birthday Gifts.' Ash deadpanned. 'I forgot I had six pokeballs and the first Chinchou I caught vanished before I could get to a Pokemon Center reminding me I had a full team.' she said sheepishly. 'Sorry for the trouble but could you send them over? Misty's nuts for Water Pokemon.'

/Eh sure Ash. Birthday gifts eh.../ Professor Oak chuckled. /She'll be very happy./

'Yeah. I'll be wandering around from place to place, so watch out for Water Pokemon that may pop up in your lab.'

/Yep, I'll be phoning Misty to get to Cerulean's Pokemon Center right away. Good luck in your job Ash./

'Thanks Professor!' and Ash put her phone away and resumed her journey. Nothing happened so far...until they got to Silver Rock Isle.

'Wow...' Ash mused thoughtfully. 'Silver Rock is as good as jewels these days...but there's bound to be Counterfeits.' Ash mused. 'I wonder if the Jenny here arrested them so we can buy genuine jewels worth our money, huh Espeon?' Ash giggled as Espeon made affirmation sounds. 'That's good! I don't want to pay a hefty sum for cheap fakes! Find the best shop for me!' Ash chimed as they went to find the best Silver Rock Jeweler to have a custom set jewelry made for her mother. A whole flattering set she can wear to any party or casual and Ash paid the money.

She had to wait a week for it though.

'Woooow...beautiful!' Ash gasped at the shiny jewelry set. Earrings, necklace, choker, and various bracelets. And all are shiny! Complete with a jewelry box!

'Well, they're quite the pieces aren't they?' the jeweler Jenaro said with a beaming smile.

'It's money well-worth spent!' Ash smiled in delight as she took a carton box and childish gift-wrapping to giftwrap it. 'Thanks!' she then paid for a courier service for Pallet Town for her mother to get the jewelry.

Her next stop was the tiny Ogi Isle where Espeon led her to. In fact, they have a job there. She put on her head gear and opened it, activating it. 'Espeon senses something's amiss.' she spoke in the microphone in her headgear. 'Agent A Investigating.' they ran at full speed to see Team Rocket Agents catching a Lugia and a boy and his Lanturn trying to save it. 'No! Espeon, Disable!' she ordered as the grunts were incapacitated. 'Psychic out of the water! And Pikachu, Level 3.5!'

'Espeon!'

'Pika...CHUUUU!' the two pokemon set to work to incapacitate the agents.

'Lastly, Glaceon, come on out!' Ash cried as she summoned Glaceon. 'Glaceon, create a nice sturdy handcuffs and ice cage around these dweebs!'

'Gla~Glaceon!' Glaceon fired Ice Beams as Espeon used Telekinesis to snap their wrists and legs together and Glaceon restrained them, before creating an ice cage.

'Teammates, come out!' Ash took out Pidgeot, Charizard and Bayleef by tossing out three more pokeballs. 'Kid, get Lugia out of the water now! Pidgeot, Charizard, Bayleef, Glaceon, act as bodyguards!' she barked out instructions before taking out a phone. 'Agent A Reporting to Base: Please send the nearest available agents to Ogi Isle in the Whirl Islands complete with Underwater Diving Equipment. We have an Underwater Team Rocket Facility to raid while protecting an infant Lugia and sending captured Team Rocket agents to prison.'

'So uh...who are you Miss?' the young boy asked Ash nervously.

'I'm one of the Pokemon G-Men. Agent A.' said Ash, showing him her license. 'I wander the world and sniff out every location for possible foul play and smoke them out.' she explained. 'But how did an infant Lugia get here?'

'Well...Lanturn and I were playing in the ocean as usual but one afternoon, strong winds blew, making the water rougher and we nearly got close to a whirlpool but Silver saved us.' said the boy. 'We've been playing together since.'

'I see...and where's the parent?'

'Uhhh no idea?' said the boy, clearly having no idea. 'He goes home on his own every sundown.'

'I see...but hey, I know you two are great friends, but Lugia is a Legendary Pokemon who takes care of 'the beast of the sea'.' Ash told him. 'Silver's parents are doing that job so there's no global flooding by causing the sea to rise all over. It's thanks to Lugia all of us are alive.' she explained. 'If Lugia leaves their job, the rest of the world will drown. For now, Silver is too young for the job but his parents can't leave that job for long. If Silver is caught by Team Rocket or any Pokemon Poacher, we'll have very angry Legendaries on our case.' she explained. 'So after me and my fellows deal with Team Rocket, Silver must go home and never be seen by humans ever again for his safety.' the boy and his Lanturn drooped sadly while the baby Lugia spoke to her with Pikachu translating for her.

'I know you want to play with...Oliver hunny but the fact remains that there are Pokemon Poachers who would love to catch you and take you far away from mommy and daddy.' she said kindly. 'No parent would want to lose their child and no child would want separation from family, while enduring a horrible experience in the hands of poachers or whoever you're sold to.' she explained. 'So after we arrest Team Rocket and ensure there's no crooks around Ogi Isle, please go home and never let a human see you again for your safety.' Silver drooped sadly.

'I guess today will be the last day we'll be together huh?' said Oliver sadly to Silver who whimpered. Ash and her team felt sorry for the two friends but they have to part.

'Use this time together wisely Oliver, Silver.' said Ash kindly. 'We'll handle the bad guys.' and she grilled the agents caught until reinforcements came.


End file.
